¿Aliados o Enemigos?
by yazzi27
Summary: Su vida dio un giro drástico, sus sueños se vieron frustrados, ahora tiene que hacerse cargo de una empresa, lidiar con su peor enemigo, y no conforme... Enfrentar sus nuevos sentimientos hacia la persona más fría que pudo haberse topado.
1. Encuentro y Alianza

**Hola! :) **

**Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es completamente mía**

**Gracias por pasar a leer! **

_"-Recuerdos-"_

_-Pensamientos_

_-_Diálogos

**Espero que disfruten la historia :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Encuentro y Alianza<strong>

Se removió incomoda en su asiento de nuevo, trataba de controlar su nerviosismo pero por más que lo intentaba no dejaba de pensar; su mente estaba incontrolable. Observó de nuevo su reloj por quinta vez en lo que llevaba ahí, estar sentada en esa oficina tan grande era incomodo, -no porque le intimidara el lujo en el que ella había, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de "elegancia"-, le preocupaba conocer a la persona de la que había oído tantos rumores y por la cual estaba esperando en esa espaciosa oficina.

Observo el escritorio que estaba delante de ella; amplio, de caoba y con muchos papeles de seguro importantes, pero lo que le llamaba más la atención era la pequeña placa que se encontraba encima de él, con las palabras "Sasuke Uchiha" impresas.

Se abrió la puerta detrás de ella y ella se puso de pie inmediatamente, esperando que el _ "Gran Sasuke Uchiha" _hiciera su aparición, pero al mirar hacia la puerta, se encontró la figura de una mujer esbelta y de cabellera roja, que la miró con una sonrisa de disculpa y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

─ Lo siento, Señorita Haruno, el Señor Uchiha me pidió que le informara que hoy no podría atenderla suplica que le perdone y que disponga de otra fecha para poder atenderla ─ su tono era tímido y evitaba mirarla a los ojos. Suponía que era por la vergüenza de tener que darle ese tipo de avisos.

─ Vaya, lo que dicen es cierto, ese hombre es difícil de encontrar ─ frunció el ceño, ya era la tercera vez que le hacía un desplante como ese, chasqueó la lengua con molestia, recogió sus cosas, y camino con paso decidido hacia la puerta, se despidió de la secretaria, no recordaba su nombre –"_era algo como_ _Karin, Karina, Kani… Ni idea". Debo poner más atención a la gente_─.Pensó mientras se dirigía a las puertas de elevador, oprimió el botón y espero a que las puertas se abrieran y al hacerlo dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, dio media vuelta e indico el botón para bajar. Recargo la espalda en las paredes del ascensor y suspiró, miro su reflejo en las puertas del asesor, lucía cansada y fastidiada. Aunque haya sido educada con ese "_Estilo de vida"_ nunca se podría acostumbrar, si no hubiera sido por el accidente ella estaría terminando su carrera en Medicina, su real pasión, solo le faltaba un año para terminar la carrera cuando _aquello _sucedió.

"─_No sé porque te empeñas a ser Doctora Sakurita, cuando yo falte tu tendrás que hacerte cargo de la empresa, no confió en nadie más que en ti._ ─ "

Esas habían sido unos de los tantos "reproches" que le había dicho su padre antes de morir, nunca lo tomó en serio, siempre contó con que si eso llegará a suceder, si algún día fuera a faltar su adorado padre, ella ya habría terminado la carrera y él habría encargado la empresa a alguien más… Pero eso nunca sucedió, su padre se adelantó y con ello, todos sus planes se vinieron abajo.

Sonó su teléfono celular, lo busco en su bolsa, vio el numero sonrió un poco y contesto la llamada.

─ Haruno Sakura ─

─ _¡Hola Sakura!, ¿Cómo te fue con el gran Uchiha? _

─Igual que las veces anteriores Hinata, fue un fiasco total─ Escuchó como su amiga chasqueaba la lengua con disgusto, y suspiraba.

─_Ahora… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_ ─ Pregunto su amiga preocupada.

─Seguir con lo planeado, con o sin la empresa Uchiha debemos seguir con los planes Hinata, tenemos que cumplir con la meta de nuestros padres.─

─_Lo sé… Tengo que dejarte Sakura-chan, parece que ya viene el Señor Uzumaki_─

─Me alegra que hayas tenido más suerte que yo Hinata-chan… ¡Éxito! ─

─_Gracias Sakura, nos vemos en el departamento… _─

─Si, Adiós. ─

─_Adió_s─

Colgó su teléfono al mismo tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se abrían, y un joven se aparecía en frente de ella; el joven era alto, tez blanca, cuerpo atlético, tenía el cabello y sus ojos negros como la noche, su mirada no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción, por lo que la muchacha al verlo directamente a los ojos, le recorrió un escalofrió, nunca había visto una mirada como aquella, sin ningún tipo de emoción ni nada que delatara lo que aquel hombre pensaba. Él no se detuvo ni siquiera a mirarla, camino con un aire altanero entrando al ascensor, indicando en el panel de control a que piso se dirigía y se dio la vuelta con la mirada fija a las puertas del ascensor. Al cerrarse las puertas ella se sintió la persona más pequeña del universo, frunció el ceño, nunca nadie la había hecho sentir intimidada y esta ocasión no iba a ser la excepción, por lo que se acomodó su ropa, se enderezó, levanto su rostro y sonrió.

El hombre la veía a través del reflejo de las puertas del ascensor, al verla, pensó que era una mujer cómo las del montón, que se lo comería con la mirada como si él no se diera cuenta, y que intentaría coquetearle inútilmente. Pero al ver como ella fruncía el ceño y componía su postura a una altanera y galante, le llamó la atención, no pudo observarla completamente porque en ese preciso momento su celular timbro y contesto sin perder el tiempo.

─Uchiha Sasuke─ Al oírlo, la muchacha lo miró con sorpresa, sonrío y agradeció mentalmente a Kami-sama, por fin el Dios Todo Poderoso se compadecía de ella. Espero pacientemente a que aquel hombre terminara la llamada, y cuando lo hizo, se puso al lado de él y extendió el brazo para saludarlo.

─Haruno Sakura, es un placer conocerlo Uchiha Sasuke, soy la persona con la que concreto una cita hace una hora y media. ─ El hombre observó la mano que ella le extendía con algo parecido al desprecio, luego miro a los ojos de aquella mujer, por modales más que por gusto acepto la mano de aquella mujer y correspondió al saludo, más no se detuvo más en observarla, dirigió su mirada hacia el frente y le dijo:

─Lamento no haberme presentado a la reunión Señorita Haruno, pero como puede ver soy una persona ocupada, no tengo tiempo para andarme reuniendo con hijas de dueños de otras empresas, dígale a su padre que si tiene asuntos de cuales tratar, puede citarme cuando mejor le convenga.─

Ella frunció el ceño una vez más, al parecer este hombre estaba destinado a mortificarla en más de una ocasión, aclaro su garganta y tratando de regular su tono y no demostrar el enojo que aquel hombre le provocaba le contestó:

─Si hubiera tenido la decencia de asistir a una de las reuniones que le solicite cordialmente, me hubiera dado la oportunidad de informarle que mi padre el Señor Kizashi Haruno y mi madre la Señora Mebuki Haruno fallecieron hace dos semanas en un accidente aéreo, en el cuál también fallecieron los Señores Hyuga. ─ Sintió como se formaba un nudo en la garganta ante el recuerdo del fallecimiento de sus padres, no había tenido tiempo de darse el luto que ella necesitaba, al día siguiente del fatal acontecimiento ella había tenido que hacerse cargo de toda la empresa, si no lo hacía el avaricioso de Kabuto hubiera reclamado la gerencia de la empresa. De un día para otro, su vida cambió radicalmente y no había tenido tiempo de llorarles a sus padres.

─Lo lamento, no estaba informado al respecto─ La voz del Señor Uchiha la sacó de sus pensamientos.

─Si, se le oculto toda la información que se pudo a los medios, usted entiende lo molestos que pueden llegar a ser, en los asuntos privados. ─ El solo asintió como respuesta, no dejo de ver hacia el frente, y ella lo agradeció, ahora se sentía indispuesta como para seguir hablando de negocios, o de cualquier índole. Llegaron al piso inferior, y las puertas se abrieron, ella levanto la mirada, y su corazón se detuvo en una fracción de segundo, su sangre bajo hasta sus pies, y sintió un escalofrió correr por su espalda. El caballero que la acompañaba se dio cuenta de la reacción de ella al ver al tipo que tenía enfrente.

─Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ La molestia del chico enfrente de ellos era notable, la aludida se estremeció de nuevo, pero al segundo siguiente cambio su porte, paso de ser una chiquilla asustada a una de una mujer con seguridad y confianza en sí misma.

─Lo mismo que tu Kabuto, vine a hablar con el Señor Uchiha─ El hombre se rió ante su respuesta.

─ ¿Y tuviste suerte? ¿O el Señor Uchiha se dio cuenta de lo patética que eres?

─ Pregúntaselo tú, dígame Señor Uchiha, cómo ve el joven de aquí piensa que soy patética, ¿usted considera que lo soy?

El aludido observo al hombre que lo veía con un rostro asustado, se notaba que él no sabía quién era Sasuke Uchiha, el sonrío un poco con malicia, detestaba ese tipo de gente. ─No, Señorita Haruno…al contrario, me parece una mujer respetable.

─Ya has oído Kabuto, no tienes nada que hacer aquí─ El aludido frunció el ceño ignoro completamente a la mujer y se dirigió al Uchiha, ─Señor Uchiha, estoy aquí para hablar sobre el futuro de la empresa Haruno, como debe estar informado el gerente general el Señor Kizashi Haruno falleció hace unos pocos días, la empresa por el momento se encuentra en momentos difíciles por la debilidad de sus dirigentes─ al decir esto, vio con burla reflejada en sus ojos a Sakura, ella solo se comenzó a sonrojarse mientras lo miraba con odio ─por lo que, necesitamos que su empresa haga una alianza con mi parte de la empresa, ya sabe, para poder conservar mi parte, sin que se vea afectada por las decisiones de los superiores. ─

─La empresa no está dividida Kabuto, no existe tu parte ni la mía, yo soy la dueña total de la empresa ─

─No tengo ningún interés de hablar con usted Kabuto, si tengo asuntos que resolver, los resolveré con la señorita Haruno aquí presente. Ahora si nos permite, queremos pasar. ─ El aludido se hizo a un lado y los dos comenzaron a caminar, algo le decía que no debía apartarse de ella, desde que vio al tal Kabuto se dio cuenta que no era de fiar, así que silenciosamente acompaño a la muchacha de la salida de su empresa hasta su automóvil.

─Muchas gracias Señor Uchiha por acompañarme, aunque no era necesario puedo defenderme yo sola. ─ Él observo por un momento su semblante y se dio cuenta que aunque la mujer le decía eso, su cuerpo delataba lo asustada que estaba. Él solo asintió, le deseo las buenas noches y comenzó a caminar a su propio automóvil.

Ella se subió con rapidez a su auto, y emprendió la "huida", definitivamente agradeció a Kami-sama por haberle puesto a ese hombre en el camino, si ella sola se hubiera topado a Kabuto, quien sabe que hubiera pasado, movió su cabeza como para apartar esos pensamientos, encendió su auto y emprendió el camino hacia la casa que compartía con Hinata.

Desde la oscuridad del estacionamiento, un hombre observaba con molestia los dos autos salir del estacionamiento hacia su destino, el enojo se le veía en la mirada, en sus pensamientos solo cabía lugar la venganza, se desquitaría de aquella niña tonta de extraño cabello rosa, la hundiría y él…. él disfrutaría del espectáculo en primera fila.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya movido el gusanito de la curiosidad :) <strong>

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, y si no es mucha molestia, me encantaría recibir reviews de ustedes :) **

**Que pasen un excelente día! **

**Adios! **


	2. Luz y Oscuridad

**Hola! Buenas noches!**

**Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les agrade :)**

**Muchas gracias, a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el capitulo anterior :). **

_"-pasado-" _

_-pensamiento-_

-Dialogo-

* * *

><p><strong>Luz y Oscuridad <strong>

Al llegar a su "hogar dulce hogar", se extrañó al escuchar música de fondo, Hinata no era de las que acostumbrara poner música. Comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de estar y se sorprendió al ver a Hinata bebiendo una copa de vino; la muchacha se encontraba recostada en uno de los sillones, su rostro reflejaba una especie de molestia y su mirada estaba puesta en un punto fijo, no se había dado cuenta de su llegada.

─ ¿Por qué esa cara Hinata?, ¿No tuviste suerte con Uzumaki? ─ La nombrada se sobresaltó, volteo a verla, y un sonrojo recorrió sus mejillas, bajo la mirada y dio el último trago a la copa de vino que tenía en la mano. Se puso de pie, camino lentamente hacia Sakura y la abrazo.

─ Fue horrible Sakura-chan, nunca había estado tan avergonzada en mi vida─

─ ¿Tan mal te trato? Había oído que el a comparación del Uchiha era todo un caballero ─

─ Y lo es Sakura, es un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra─ Hinata termino el abrazo, tomo la mano de su amiga la llevo hacia el sillón y la invito a que se sentaran. ─Solo que… Dios estoy tan avergonzada. ─

─Escúpelo de una vez Hinata, me preocupas─ La peli azul la miro y el sonrojo de sus mejillas se hizo de nuevo presente.

─Después de que termine la llamada contigo… ─

* * *

><p><em>Hinata termino la llamada al escuchar que la voz de un hombre detrás de la puerta de aquella oficina. Se puso de pie en cuanto las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, giró hacia la puerta dispuesta a encarar al Señor Uzumaki, pero lo que vio la sorprendió gratamente. Si le hubieran dicho que en cuanto viera al Joven Uzumaki, ciertamente lo habría mirado extraño. No se consideraba una mujer que se sonrojara ante la imagen de un hombre, ciertamente no es que estuviera rodeada de hombres de su edad, y mucho menos jóvenes tan guapos como aquel chico; ojos azules con un brillo especial, cabello rubio y una sonrisa que eclipsaría incluso al mismo sol. <em>

_El hombre vio a la mujer que la esperaba en su oficina, había oído a Kiba decir que la mujer era bella, pero se dio cuenta que se quedaba corto en la descripción. Sus ojos de un color grisáceo no muy comunes, su sonrojo en las mejillas… en fin, lo cautivo en cuanto la vio. _

─_Buenas tardes Señorita Hyuga─ _

─ _Bu-buenas ta-tardes, Señor Uzumaki…_─ _La chica frunció el ceño, no estaba en sus planes tartamudear de esa manera, se aclaró la garganta y recordó las lecciones que su padre le había dado en el pasado: "_─_No importa que tan intimidada te sientas Hinata, nunca le demuestres eso a un socio, mantén la cabeza fría… ellos sienten el miedo_─". _Se acomodó el saco que traía puesto y extendió el brazo para saludar al joven. _

─ _Un placer conocerla, Señorita Hyuga_─ _el chico acepto el saludo de la muchacha y sin que ella lo esperara, el acerco la mano de ella a sus labios y deposito un pequeño beso en el dorso de la mano. _─_Un placer indudablemente_─ _La observo con un atisbo de coquetería en sus ojos y sonrió, se incorporó e invito a la muchacha, que lo miraba sorprendida, a que se sentará. _

_La dama sin mediar palabra, acepto la invitación del joven a ocupar el lugar donde antes estaba sentada. Observó el caminar del joven hacia su respectivo lugar en el escritorio, sin duda la había descolocado con ese "saludo", un sonrojo cruzo sus mejillas, volteo su rostro para evitar que el viera el sonrojo, que a pesar de su esfuerzo no pasó desapercibido por el caballero. _

─ _Y dígame señorita, ¿A que debo el honor de su visita, a esta humilde oficina?_ ─…

* * *

><p>─ Me encantaría decirte que pude dominar mi nerviosismo y que pude sostener una reunión civilizada con él, pero no fue así… Se me cayeron los papeles, no deje de tartamudear y aunque pude hacerme entender con el plan de negocio… ─ la muchacha no continuó con el relato, bajo la mirada y se sonrojo de nuevo. Sakura nunca había visto a Hinata sonrojarse tantas veces en su vida, sin duda el muchacho había trastornado a la pobre de su amiga, trató de guardar silencio y esperar a que su amiga terminara el relato, pero al verla tan abatida no se pudo contener más y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Hinata ofendida observo como su amiga se reía, y aunque quería mantener su postura de "ofensa" no pudo evitar que la sonrisa de su compañera la contagiara así que comenzó a reír junto con ella.<p>

─ Lo siento Hinata, nunca te había visto sonrojarte tanto, eres tan tierna─ Sakura agarro los cachetes de Hinata y comenzó a mover la cara de ella de un lado al otro ─Así que ese vil de Uzumaki le robo el corazón de mi pequeña amiga, ¿Quién lo diría? La tímida señorita Hyuga cayó rendida a los pies de Uzumaki─

─No digas tonterías Sakura, no eh caído a los pies de nadie, solo fue la impresión del momento─ pero su cuerpo la traiciono cuando sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmín, que trato de ocultar volteando hacia otro lado, pero fue infructuoso… Sakura ya estaba riéndose por el sonrojo de su amiga.

─ Lo que digas Hinata─ Sakura sonrío ampliamente, por lo menos una de las dos había tenido una tarde productiva a comparación de ella. Trató de ignorar sus recuerdos de la tarde y trato de convencer a su amiga de que le digiera más detalles del encuentro con el joven Uzumaki.

Sasuke contesto el teléfono que sonaba por segunda ocasión.

─_Uchiha_

─ ¡_Hasta que por fin contestas teme!, ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? Si esperabas que me cansara y ya no te marcara de nuevo, estas muy equivocado. _

─ _Hmp, ¿Qué quieres Dobe? Espero que sea importante. Estoy ocupado. _

─ _Espero que no estés con la loca esa, te eh dicho que esa mujer no te conviene. _

─ _Eso no es de tu incumbencia Naruto, ¿Qué quieres? _

─ ¡_Hoy eh conocido a la madre de mis hijos! Vamos a celebrarlo Teme. _

─ _¿Solo para eso me marcas? _

─ _Se me olvidaba que eres el "amargado Uchiha", ándale teme solo será una hora, si cuando mucho dos. Shikamaru y los chicos ya están aquí, en el mismo lugar de siempre. _

─ Te dije que estoy ocupado. Hasta luego─ Y sin miramientos termino la llamada. Observó su celular por unos segundos. No tenía intención de ir con Naruto a ningún lado, pero ciertamente prefería estar en cualquier lugar menos en ese.

─ Ese Naruto nunca cambia, siempre tan alegre como siempre─ Sasuke observo a la persona que estaba sentada enfrente de él, no le importaba que fuera lo que pensará de Naruto y menos si había cambiado o no. Solo quería que terminara con lo que había venido a decirle.

─ Dime que es lo que quieres de una vez… Orochimaru.─

─Y por lo que veo tu tampoco has cambiado. Un poco de paciencia Sasuke.

─ No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ─

El hombre solo lo observo y sonrío, manejar a ese mocoso era más fácil de lo que había planeado, solo unas cuantas oraciones y él había acudido sin preguntar a la reunión. Tendría que ser cuidadoso con lo que dijera, a pesar de lo manejable que podía llegar a ser, Sasuke Uchiha era astuto.

Su paso era decidido ya había tenido suficiente esa tarde de aquella chiquilla, le había ganado la jugada, pero todavía le quedaban trucos bajo la manga. Llego a las puertas de aquella casa majestuosa y sin detenerse toco el timbre. Espero unos segundos y un mayordomo lo atendió, lo dejo pasar, comenzó a caminar hacia la estancia, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta esperando que el dueño del lugar le diera permiso para pasar. Escucho un sencillo "pasa" y se sentó en frente de él.

─Tienes suerte de que Sasuke quisiera reunirse conmigo después de tu estupidez de la tarde. ─

─Lo siento Orochimaru-sama, no esperaba que la idiota de Sakura fuera a buscarlo─

─ Esa chiquilla nos está causando más problemas de los que pensé… Habría que encargarnos de ella en un futuro próximo.

─No se preocupe de eso Orochimaru-sama, yo mismo me encargaré de eso─

─No tan rápido Kabuto, debemos tener cuidado con nuestros movimientos, si hacemos una jugada mal quedaremos a la merced de todos. ─

─Seré cuidadoso Orochimaru-sama, se lo prometo. ¿En que quedaron usted y Sasuke?

─ Mañana aceptara el verte, fue difícil convencerlo, pero al final acepto una cita contigo.─ Tienes que tener cuidado, si Sakura se entera de lo que estás haciendo, será tu fin. Y te lo advierto, no voy a arriesgarme por ti. ─

─No se preocupe Señor, seré precavido. ─

Sasuke se quitó la corbata, se desabotono la camisa y la lanzo al suelo. Se recostó en su cama y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Odiaba ser manejado de esa manera, pero tenía que aceptar lo que él cara de serpiente le decía, todo sea por _él _y por su seguridad. Maldita sea esa noche, esa noche marcó su vida en un antes y un después. Todo lo que conocía, todo lo que consideraba valioso se esfumo así como si nada. Lo único que le quedaba estaba _ahí…. _Desecho esos pensamientos, estaba demasiado cansado como para poder recordar todo. Se quedó viendo el techo de su habitación cuando unos ojos verdes como el jade cursaron por su mente, frunció el ceño y borro la imagen de esos ojos de su mente… tampoco estaba para esos pensamientos.

Se acomodó en su cama, y cerró los ojos. Mañana será un largo día… será mejor descansar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aqui termina el segundo capitulo! ¿Qué les pareció? <strong>

**Les agradezco muchisimo haberse tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia.**

**Muchisimas gracias a las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme un comentario :) son muy valiosos todos sus mensajes! :) **

**Gracias! **

**Hasta pronto! **


	3. Recuerdos

**Hola de nuevo a todos los que siguen mi fic! Debo de decirles que estoy muy agradecida por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo. Muchísimas gracias :) **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masahi Kishimoto. **

_─"Recuerdos"─_**  
><strong>

_─Pensamientos─_

Dialogo─

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdos<strong>

Se miró al espejo… Sus ojos ya no mostraban ese brillo de antes. Las ojeras marcaban sus ojos, su sonrisa había desaparecido ya no tenía sentido la vida, no para él. Todo termino _esa _noche. Su mente repetía la escena una y otra vez, sus oídos solo captaban gritos. Cerró sus ojos, quiso que todo lo que pasaba por su mente desapareciera, solo quería borrar esa imagen de su mente. Tocaban la puerta pero él ni siquiera se inmuto, no le importaba quien pudiera estar atrás de esa puerta. Ya no importaba nada…

─ ¡Vamos Kakashi!, si tan solo aceptaras podría terminar con la carrera y estaría segura que la empresa está en buenas manos. ─ Sakura observaba a la persona que estaba sentada delante de ella; un hombre ya mayor con el cabello de un peculiar gris que le sonreía como si un padre sonriera a su hija.

─ Lo siento Sakura, ya estoy viejo para eso ya no estoy para esos trotes─

─ ¿Crees que me trago ese cuento Kakashi?, Vendiste tu empresa en partes según tu para descansar, pero ni duraste un año en tu retiro cuando te metiste al cuerpo policiaco, ¿Cómo puedes decir que te sientes viejo cuando andas por ahí persiguiendo delincuentes? ─ Ya había tenido esa conversación antes, pero no se cansaría de insistirle, él era en el único que confiaba para cederle la empresa mientras terminaba su carrera.

─ Lo siento Sakura, estoy muy a gusto en donde estoy, además no ando por ahí persiguiendo delincuentes, solo soy detective… Estoy más tiempo detrás del escritorio que en las calles. ─ Sakura alzo una ceja, siempre encontraba pretextos para oponerse. ─Además, ahorita estoy en un caso importante, no puedo abandonarlo. ─

─ Supongo que lo es, según eh oído no aceptas nada que no sea un reto para ti.─ Kakashi solo asintió, la observo y dijo ─De hecho, este caso te concierne. ─ Sakura lo observo dudativa, no entendía que tenía que ver en un caso de Kakashi, ─ ¿Estoy en problemas?, ¿Hice un negocio con quien no debí haber hecho? ─ Sakura comenzaba a preocuparse, analizo sus últimos movimientos, ella sabía que no tenía la experiencia que necesitaba, pero según ella no había hecho algo indebido.

Kakashi se puso de pie, y camino hacia la ventana que estaba detrás de Sakura, se cruzó de brazos y en su semblante podía sentirse la tensión.

─No, se trata con respecto al accidente que sufrieron tus padres y los Hyuga. ─

Sakura palideció al instante, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso…

─No… no entiendo Kakashi─ El hombre la observó, esperaba ese tipo de reacción en Sakura. Tampoco el entendía mucho solo sabía que algo no encajaba en el accidente. ─Algo no coincide Sakura… Lamento tener que hacer esto, pero es algo que debo hacer. Quiero saber qué fue lo que paso con el avión─

─Solo se estrelló y ya Kakashi… o ¿Hay algo más? ─ Sakura lo observo con miedo en sus ojos, temía a la respuesta.

─No puedo decirte nada Sakura ─ La observo por un momento, y regreso al lugar donde estaba con anterioridad sentado, tomó su maletín, y dirigió de nuevo su mirada a Sakura. ─Tengo que irme "cerezo", no te preocupes por nada. Sabes que yo cuidare de ti─

─ Ya no soy una niña Kakashi ─

─ No… tienes razón, ya no lo eres ─ Kakashi la observó, él sabía lo mucho que Sakura había madurado, pero los viejos hábitos se arraigan su padre hace muchísimos años le había pedido que cuidara de ella, y lo iba a seguir haciendo hasta su último suspiro. Después de la muerte de su familia no le quedaba nadie más; solo ella y otros dos mocosos. Sonrío, aunque los tres hayan crecido, para él iban a seguir siendo los niños que con sus sonrisas y bromas lo sacaron de aquel pozo en el que se encontraba después de la muerte de Rin, "_su Rin". _Se despidió de Sakura y salió de la oficina dejando a la muchacha con muchas dudas.

Sakura lo vio marcharse, suspiro y se puso de pie, necesitaba distraerse. Iría por un café a su lugar favorito eso la animaría, quedaba un poco lejos pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba alejarse de todo por unos minutos. Así que tomo sus cosas y salió.

Se había tardado más de la cuenta, ¿Cómo había sido eso posible? Gruño, odiaba desperdiciar tanto tiempo, todo iba bien hasta que se topó con el idiota de Naruto, era suficientemente molesto habérselo topado y todavía tener que aguantar el relato sin fin de "_La próxima madre de sus hijos". _Había escuchado que la Hyuga era una muchacha guapa, pero cuando él la vio en un baile de caridad que daban los Hyuga, no se le hizo portadora de una "belleza espectacular" como la describía Naruto. Para él, era una mujer como cualquier otra, no tenía nada que le llamara la atención. En su mente apareció la imagen de unos ojos verdes llenos de brillo, se molestó ante esta imagen por lo que la desecho al segundo que se produjo. Acelero el paso, ya estaba cerca de su destino. El solo quería un café, pudo haber mandado a su asistente, pero la reunión con Kabuto lo había fastidiado sobremanera, nunca pensó que alguien lo sacara de sus casillas como aquel hombre lo había hecho, bueno tal vez el único que podía ganarle era Naruto. Naruto era una molestia para todos.

─ ¡Santo Cielo, lo siento! , ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ─ Excelente… alguien más que se sumaba a la lista de los "más molestos". Miro su camisa llena de un líquido café y estaba helado…demasiado. Todo había pasado en menos de un segundo, él a punto de entrar a la cafetería y ella con el celular en mano había chocado con él, llenándolo de lo que fuera que ella estuviera tomando, al parecer un café helado. Ella sacó unas servilletas de quien sabe dónde y comenzó a tratar de limpiar su camisa con desesperación, él observaba como la mujer de un peculiar cabello color rosa hacía vanos intentos de arreglar lo que había ocasionado.

─ ¡Lo siento muchísimo Señor! Andaba distraída, no lo vi─

─ Eso es obvio, Señorita Haruno─ La chica se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo… esa voz. Rogó a todos los dioses porque su mente le jugara una mala pasada y que no fuera la voz de Sasuke Uchiha la que había oído, levanto un poco la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos negros viéndola con molestia en sus ojos. Apresurada, volvió a bajar la mirada, ¿Por qué de todas las personas se tuvo que haber tropezado con él? Si había alguien Todo poderoso en el cielo… Definitivamente la odiaba

─ ¿Disfruta lo que ve Señorita Haruno, o le gustaría que me quite la camisa para ver mejor? ─ La muchacha abrió demasiado los ojos, no se había dado cuenta que su mirada estaba justo en la mancha de café sobre la camisa del Uchiha, el líquido había hecho que la camisa se le pegara al cuerpo rebelando el abdomen trabajado del joven. Ella levanto su rostro con rapidez, su cara estaba completamente roja, negó con la cabeza demasiado rápido y se apartó del joven.

─N-no, no es lo que cree, Señor Uchiha… yo no… ─

─ No importa Señorita Haruno, no tengo tiempo para esto─ El chico observo su camisa una vez más y frunció el ceño, en unos minutos tendría una junta importante, no podía presentarse así.

─ Permítame pagarle la camisa Señor Uchiha, hay una centro comercial en la siguiente cuadra, yo podría ir ahí y conseguirle una camisa. ─ Uchiha la observó, por lo menos la muchacha tenía intenciones de reparar su error, chasqueo la lengua y reviso su reloj ya se había quedado sin café. Definitivamente no podía presentarse así a la junta.

─Vamos. ─ El muchacho comenzó a caminar apresurado, seguido por la muchacha.

Miraba sus pies avergonzada, había sido por mucho, la hora más vergonzosa de todas. Primero había tirado café sobre el magnate Sasuke Uchiha, después había tenido que pagar la deuda y ahora esperaba junto a él en el ascensor mientras cargaba lo que habían comprado. Sabía que Uchiha podía cargar con su camisa, pero estaba el sentimiento de culpa en ella, mientras el Uchiha atendía una llamada y ella decidía que camisa comprarle, la mujer escuchó que el Uchiha pedía disculpas por llegar tarde a una junta y solicitaba que se retrasara. Por su cara de pocos amigos, se notaba que la reunión era importante por lo que tenía que encontrar una manera de medio arreglar el incidente que ella misma provoco. Al llegar al piso donde se encontraba la oficina el salió del ascensor con prisa con Sakura pisándole los talones. Sin mediar palabra el Uchiha se detuvo se dio la vuelta y extendió la mano para que la chica le diera la bolsa donde venía la camisa que acababa de comprar, ella se la dio y el desapareció tras las puertas de la oficina, no sin antes cerrarlas con fuerza.

─ Dios santo. ─ Sakura suspiro e inspecciono la recepción, vio unos sillones cerca y se sentó a esperar.

─ Señorita Haruno, ¿Qué sucedió? ─ La secretaria se acercó a ella mientras le ofrecía un vaso de agua el cual ella negó con cortesía.

─ Tire un café helado sobre su jefe. ─ Sakura bajó la mirada avergonzada.

En ese momento el hombre salió de su oficina con la nueva camisa puesta, llamó a su secretaria y los dos caminaron a lo que suponía Sakura era la sala de juntas.

Sakura se sintió invisible por un momento, el Uchiha no se había molestado en darle las gracias, ni decirle algo para sentirse bien, ¡Ni siquiera la miro cuando salió de la oficina!, pero ella no iba a rogar por una disculpa. Aunque seguía sintiendo culpa decidió que ya se había "humillado" suficiente, se puso de pie y se dispuso a tomar el ascensor, mientras esperaba la secretaria de Sasuke hizo su aparición y tuvo una idea…

Desde uno de los sillones un hombre que simulaba leer el periódico, veía como la chica con el extraño cabello rosa hablaba animadamente con la secretaria del Uchiha, en sus labios se formó una sonrisa que nada tenía que ver con la felicidad, siguió observando atentamente a la chica. ─_Así que esa es Sakura Haruno ¿eh?_ , _que interesante_─. Dejo el periódico que estaba leyendo y se puso de pie, pasó a un lado de ellas, pero en lugar de tomar el ascensor siguió de largo llegando a la puerta que daba a las escaleras de servicio y se fue por ahí.

Mientras entraba a su oficina se desato la corbata y dejo su cuerpo caer en su silla, la reunión se había puesto difícil, ese tipo de gente no toleraba cosas como la impuntualidad, pero a pesar de todo, las cosas habían salido como él quería.

─_Todo por culpa de esa "molestia"_─ Frunció el ceño y algo en su escritorio capto su atención, en medio de todos sus papeles había un vaso de café con una pequeña nota pegada en él con las palabras "lo siento" escritas en el papel.

Sasuke tomo el vaso entre sus manos, al parecer todavía estaba caliente, dio un pequeño sorbo y descubrió con agrado que era el mismo café que él hubiera comprado si el destino no hubiera hecho que se topara con dos grandes molestias. Dos ojos verdes aparecieron en su mente de nuevo, y esta vez… solo por esta vez se permitiría mantener esa imagen por unos cuantos segundos más.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Llegamos al final del 3er Capitulo!<strong>

**De nuevo les agradezco a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer cada uno de los capítulos, como verán estoy tratando de subir capítulos todos los días, pero lamento informarles que tal vez mañana no tenga oportunidad de subir el capitulo. Haré todo lo que este en mí para terminar el siguiente capitulo y subirlo temprano. :) **

**Gracias por leer! **

**Hasta Pronto! **


	4. Pasado

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tome prestados para la realización de este fic. **

**"**-_Pasado-"__  
><em>

_-Pensamientos-_

-Dialogo-

* * *

><p><strong>Pasado<strong>

Oscuridad

Silencio

Y un Escalofrió…

El sonido de su respiración agitada era lo único que rompía con el silencio de aquel lúgubre lugar, un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral su mirada buscaba cualquier indicio de luz que pudiera haber en el sitio. Escucha unos pasos, como puede se pone de pie y comienza a caminar con los brazos extendidos para no tropezar con nada, el sonido de algo chocando contra el suelo detrás de él hace que su cuerpo se erice, la sangre cayo hasta sus pies, temiendo de lo que pudiera haber detrás de él, gira su cabeza poco a poco. Sus brazos caen con pesadez a cada lado de su cuerpo, su rostro solo refleja pánico, hay una pequeña luz a lo lejos, una luz demasiado tenue como para poder distinguir algo… una sombra se levanta en frente de él y comienza a acercarse a él, cada paso de la sombra acorta la distancia entre los dos, cada vez está más y más cerca, el sonido de gotas chocando contra el piso resuenan en su mente, siente como sus pies se empiezan a mojar, con dificultad aparta la vista de la sombra y la dirige hacía el suelo, más concretamente a sus pies, el líquido es espeso e incluso caliente. A lo lejos escucha una risa que le pone los pelos de punta, levanta su mirada buscando la sombra pero ya no hay nada, está solo de nuevo con aquella luz y toda la habitación se sume en silencio.

─ ¡SASUKE! ─ Un grito desgarrador de una voz femenina corta de tajo el silencio.

Sasuke se incorporó en su cama con rapidez, su cuerpo temblaba sin cesar, siente el sudor recorrer su cuerpo, su respiración estaba demasiado agitada, llevó una mano a su frente, comenzó contar de uno hasta el cien intentando calmarse sin resultado alguno, tragó saliva con pesadez. ─ _Otra vez esos sueños_─ frunce el ceño, dejó su cuerpo caer con pesadez en su cama, su respiración poco a poco se fue regulando. Tratando de mantener su mente apartada de los sueños, comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en el día, y sin proponérselo se puso analizar cada detalle de las facciones de Haruno, desde sus cabellos de extraña tonalidad hasta sus labios, y pensando en un par de ojos verdes y sin aviso cayó en un profundo sueño.

─ Sasuke, pareces muerto─ El aludido solo levanto la ceja y observo a aquella gran molestia haciendo lo que mejor hacía… fastidiar a todo ser viviente en este planeta y especialmente a él.

─ ¿Tienes o no tienes los informes que te pedí? ─

─ ¿Volviste a tener pesadillas de nuevo, verdad? ─ Sasuke sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo con la pura mención de sus sueños, no le respondió solo cerro los ojos y suspiro. Naruto no necesitaba otra respuesta.

─ ¿Fuiste a verlo? ─ Su amigo lo miraba con preocupación, Sasuke vio como esté se levantaba y se acercaba a él, se quedó a su lado mientras se recargaba en el escritorio.

─ No quiero hablar de eso Naruto, solo entrégame los informes y lárgate─ El ojiazul lo miro con molestia pero a pesar de cualquier pronóstico, asintió y le entrego lo que Sasuke le pedía. ─ No creas que esto se quedará así, hablare con Kakashi-sensei, él sabrá que hacer contigo. ─

─ No necesito que me cuiden Naruto─

─No te estoy preguntando si necesitas o no que te cuiden, te dije que hablare con Kakashi. ─ Y sin más el muchacho salió de su despacho.

* * *

><p>Solo se dedicaba a observar aquellas lápidas, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo pero no le importaba solo quería pasar tiempo con ellos.<p>

"_Rin Nohara: Amada esposa e hija" _

"_Obito Uchiha": El mejor hijo y amigo que pudiésemos tener. _

Suspiró, aquellas inscripciones hacían eco en su corazón, todo hubiera sido diferente si él no hubiera tentado al destino… ─_Lo lamento, si tan solo te hubiera escuchado Rin… nada de esto hubiera pasado, lo siento_─ Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas pero las contuvo. Cerró sus ojos y recordó aquella noche…

─_Kakashi, el clima no está como para viajar_─ _La chica lo observaba con miedo, junto sus manos sobre su pecho como implorando que el hombre cambiara de parecer. _

─_No tengas miedo Rin, Kakashi es todo un experto al volante, nada va a pasar_─

─ _Es que no tengo un buen presentimiento Obito, algo me dice que nos quedemos en casa _─

─ _Confía en tu esposo un poco Rin, en todo caso… si te sientes más segura puedo manejar yo_─ _Obito se acercó coquetamente a la mujer y levantaba las cejas con picardía, Kakashi los observaba, ese Obito no cambiaba. Kakashi era perfectamente consciente de lo que Obito había sentido por su mujer, pero a pesar de que Rin lo eligió a él, Obito respeto su decisión y les dejó el camino libre a los dos enamorados como todo un caballero. Sonrío para sus adentros, Kakashi no quería perder a las dos personas más importantes para él, y no lo había hecho. De alguna manera se las había arreglado para conservar la inigualable amistad del molesto Uchiha y el amor incondicional de la castaña. _

Cayó de rodillas ante las lápidas y las lágrimas salían sin detenerse de sus ojos, llevó su mano a su rostro y sin fuerza dejo que su cabeza llegará al suelo, lloró amargamente. Recordar a _su _par, era una herida que nunca cerraría. Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a las suplicas de su esposa… no hubieran tenido ese trágico accidente. El destino le había jugado chueco, le arrancó las personas más valiosas que tenía.

* * *

><p>Kabuto terminaba de estacionar el auto en frente de esa casa, odiaba tener que hacerle de mensajero, pero era eso o enfrentarse a la ira de Orochimaru. Salió del auto y camino hacia la entrada de aquella vivienda, toco la puerta y espero que el morador le abriera, escucho unos cuantos pasos acercarse a la puerta y un hombre un poco más alto que él y mucho más intimidante que él abrió la puerta.<p>

─ Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí… un gusano─ Kabuto bajo la mirada y se acomodó las gafas, ese hombre lo intimidaba igual o incluso más que la última vez que lo vio.

─ Tengo un mensaje de Orochimaru para usted─ Le dijo mientras entregaba un sobre amarillo.

─ Hmp, así que esa serpiente se acordó de los tiburones. ─ El hombre sonrío con ironía mostrando unos dientes puntiagudos, tomó el sobre que aquel enclenque hombre le ofrecía. El muchacho de gafas dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su automóvil.

─ Esa señorita Haruno, ¿les está dando problemas, verdad? ─ El joven se detuvo y giro para verlo mostrando sorpresa e incredulidad en sus facciones, sorpresa que rápidamente oculto.

─ Parece ser que está muy bien informado, Kisame- san.

─ Me gusta adelantarme... ─

─ Supongo que encontrara divertida esta "tarea" ─

─ ¿Tanto como la de los Uchiha? No, no lo creo ─ Su sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro, se notaba el gozo que sentía cuando su mente recordó los hechos de aquella noche. Nunca nada se compararía a aquella noche, su adrenalina fluyendo por todo su cuerpo mientras él y su amada Samehada acabaron con la mayoría de la familia. ─ Dígame, ¿Qué paso con aquel chico? ─

─ ¿Itachi? ─ Kabuto encogió los hombros como respuesta. ─ Pudriéndose en su locura.─

* * *

><p>Sasuke cerró sus ojos y recargo su cabeza en el respaldo de su silla, vaya que estaba cansado. A pesar de que pudo conciliar el sueño sus pesadillas no dejaron de repetirse. Escucha unos pequeños golpes en la puerta de su oficina, de seguro era su secretaria ─Pasé─, la secretaria asomo solo su cabeza. ─Es la señorita Haruno señor, lo está esperando afuera. ─<p>

─ Hágala pasar. ─

La mujer cerró la puerta tras de sí y después de unos minutos la joven Haruno atravesó el umbral de su oficina.

─ Buenos días, Señor Uchiha. ─

─ Veo que trae un café en la mano señorita, espero que no le dé por derramarlo sobre la primera persona que vea, que en este caso nuevamente soy yo, por favor siéntese y tenga cuidado donde pisa.─ la chica se quedó parada en el lugar, tenía la esperanza de que el Uchiha hiciera acto de su caballerosidad y no le recordara el chasco por el que pasó ayer. ─ ¿Y bien?, ¿Va a pasar o necesita ayuda? ─ La dama reacciono después del golpe verbal y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de apartar la vergüenza que sentía, con cuidado, obedeció al Uchiha y se sentó.

─ ¿Qué necesita señorita Haruno? ─

─ Quisiera que habláramos de un plan de negocios que tengo en mente y que sería beneficioso para cada una de nuestras empresas─

─La escucho─

─ Antes de empezar… ¿Se siente bien señor Uchiha? ─

─ Todavía no ha derramado café en mi camisa señorita, puedo decirle que me encuentro de maravilla─ La joven se sonrojo, se preguntó cómo era posible que aquel hombre la hiciera sonrojar tanto.

* * *

><p>Naruto llevaba unos minutos desde que salió de la oficina de Sasuke, no sabía que hacer… estaba preocupado por su amigo y dudaba el dejarlo solo, pero al ver al par de personas que justo en ese momento llegaban a donde él estaba la preocupación que sentía anteriormente se esfumó al ver un par de ojos grises que lo miraban con sorpresa. El joven no reparo en la otra mujer que acompañaba a la Hyuga hasta que ella los presento, era bella de eso no había duda, sus ojos verdes como el jade le habían llamado la atención, pero ninguno se comparaba a los ojos de la "futura madre de sus hijos", cuando la señorita Haruno se disculpó y entro a la oficina de Sasuke, se dio cuenta que esta era una oportunidad que no se debía desaprovechar.<p>

─ Y dígame bella Hinata, ¿Puedo llamarla por su nombre? Es muy hermoso como para nombrarla por su apellido. ─ La chica sintió su cara arder.

─Cl-Claro señor Uzumaki─

─ Por favor, dígame Naruto─ Ella agacho la mirada con vergüenza reflejada en sus ojos y solo asintió, se sentía incapaz de pronunciar palabra. ─Pareciera que usted va a esperar a su amiga, la señorita Haruno, ¿Qué le parece si esperamos juntos en un café que está muy cerca de aquí? ─ Ella asintió, el muchacho sonrío con la felicidad brillando en su rostro, le ofreció el brazo a la joven y se fueron.

* * *

><p>─ ¿Y bien, que le parece Señor Uchiha?<p>

─ Hmp, tendré que leer los documentos con calma, no me gusta tomar decisiones tan apresuradas. ─

─ Si, yo entiendo señor Uchiha─ Sonrío, definitivamente se sentía segura, había expuesto todos los puntos importantes del plan de unión de las empresas. ─Señor Uchiha, luce cansado─

─Hmp─

─ Debería ir a descansar, trabajar tanto tiempo extra no es bueno para su salud─

─ ¿A caso usted es doctora señorita? ─ Ella guardo silencio unos segundos y bajo la mirada con tristeza.

─ Planeaba serlo señor, pero la muerte repentina de mis padres hizo que cambiara de planes. ─ El Uchiha la observo atentamente, para ser sincero no le sorprendía que joven quisiera estudiar medicina, por lo que pudo observar ayer, ella se preocupaba por la gente incluso si casi no la conocía y su manera de componerse después de recordarle la muerte de sus padres para el significaba que podía enfrentarse a la gente a las enfermedades y a la muerte y sonreír como sí nada de eso le afectara. ─Lo siento Señorita, no tenía planeado ofenderla─

─No lo hizo Señor, no se preocupe son cosas que pasan, algunos dirían que es el destino, yo diría que es una serie de eventos desafortunados─ Observo como la muchacha sonreía pero la "felicidad" que trataba de reflejar en su sonrisa, no llegaba a sus ojos.

─ Le ruego que me disculpe, la señorita Hyuga me espera, tenemos otros asuntos que atender─ Los dos se pusieron de pie, y acompaño a la señorita afuera de su oficina, al salir notaron la ausencia de Hinata y el chico observo como la muchacha comenzaba a preocuparse por su amiga.

─Tranquila señorita, tal vez el idiota de Naruto se la llevó por ahí─

─ Eso es lo que me preocupa Señor─ El Uchiha sonrío de lado, ella tenía razón de Naruto se podría esperar cualquier cosa.

─ Conociendo a Naruto, de seguro la llevo al café de aquí cerca, si no le molesta me gustaría acompañarla─ La muchacha se sorprendió al oír esas palabras, sin pensarlo asintió y los dos emprendieron su camino hacia el café que había sido el lugar donde los dos se habían reencontrado.

Desde la acera de enfrente un hombre con gafas oscuras observaba como una chica de un peculiar cabello rosa y un joven más alto que ella de cabello oscuro, salían del edificio principal de la empresa Uchiwa, ella platicaba animadamente mientras el chico solo asentía con la cabeza.

─Vaya florecita, veo que no pierdes el tiempo… sería una lástima que no fuera a durar ─ Tiro el cigarrillo que había estado fumando, saco de su bolsillo un teléfono celular, marco un número en especial. ─Estoy listo para cuando lo ordene─

─ _Todavía no, espera mi llamada_─

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les pareció? <strong>

**Muchas gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer está historia :) En verdad me hacen muy feliz con los reviews. **

**En cuanto a una pregunta que me hicieron, no necesariamente tienen que conocerse los tres muchachos con anterioridad... solo tienen una persona en común ;), claro... todo es parte de la trama del fic, así que no comentare más ;) **

**De nuevo... Muchísimas gracias por leer **

**En el capitulo anterior comente que era probable que no subiera capitulo el día de hoy, así que les traigo este capitulo como disculpa ya que me ausentare un par de días y no podré escribir nada.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado :) **

**Les deseo un excelente fin de semana :) **

**¡Hasta pronto! **


	5. Incógnitas

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

-_"Pasado"_

_-Pensamientos_

-Dialogo

* * *

><p><strong>Incógnitas<strong>

─ Naruto me dijo que necesitabas hablar con alguien

─ Naruto solo habla estupideces.

─ Y lo acabas de confirmar Sasuke, ¿Qué te sucede?

Sasuke vio a su mentor con molestia, el no acababa de confirmar nada al menos no intencionalmente.

─ No sucede nada Kakashi.

─ ¡Esta bien! No voy a insistir hablaras cuando lo consideres pertinente ─ Kakashi lo observo por unos cuantos segundos, se puso de pie y comenzó a recorrer todo el espacio de aquella oficina.

─ Ayer fui a ver a Itachi. ─ Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero a los cuantos segundos los cerró y llevo su dedo pulgar e índice a presionar el puente de su nariz en un vano intento por distraer su mente ─ Está bien, dentro de lo que cabe… pregunto por ti. Quiere que vayas a visitarlo.

─ No tengo ninguna razón para ir.

─ Es tu hermano Sasuke. ─

─ El murió junto con mis padres… ─

─No, él sigue vivo. Tienes que hablar con él, aclarar que paso esa noche─

Sasuke no pudo contener más y aventó su silla cuando se levantó con brusquedad, golpeo con fuerza sus manos contra el escritorio y vio con furia a su protector.

─ ¡Todo mundo sabe lo que paso Kakashi, los mato. Itachi mató a mis padres, a mi familia! ─

─ Eso es lo que dice la policía, yo no creo en esa versión.

─ ¡Tú eres de la policía Kakashi, por Dios! ─ Sasuke se acercó a Kakashi furioso y lo aventó contra la pared, ─ ¡No trates de buscar inocentes donde no los hay Kakashi, mi hermano los mató!, ¡por su culpa estoy solo!─ Sasuke sumido en su ira, tristeza y desesperación tomo a Kakashi del cuello con una sola mano, Kakashi lo veía con una singular calma, mientras sentía como su protegido le apretaba con un poco de fuerza su cuello.

─ Es lo que nunca has querido entender Sasuke, tu nunca has estado solo─ Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa y aflojo el agarre pero no soltó por completo el cuello del peli plateado. Sasuke sintió como unas manos halaban con fuerza de sus hombros y lo tiraban hacia atrás, perdió el equilibrio y cayó piso de un sentón.

─ ¡¿Cuál es tu problema Teme, Porque estas ahorcando a Kakashi-sensei?! ─ El hombre vio como Naruto se ponía enfrente de él como tratando de protegerlo.

─ No es como si me estuviera haciendo daño Naruto, tranquilízate. Además puedo defenderme yo solo─ Kakashi se sintió un poco ofendido por la sobreprotección de Naruto.

─ ¡Lárgate Naruto!

─ ¡No, hasta que me digas cuál es tu maldito problema Sasuke! ─

Sasuke se levantó y comenzó a remangarse las mangas, miraba con furia a Naruto.

─ ¡Tu!, ¡Tú eres mi maldito problema! ─ Y en cuestión de segundos Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, Naruto cayó al suelo miro con sorpresa a Sasuke pero sus facciones mostraban enojo, se levantó apresurado y los dos hombres empezaron a pelear. Kakashi veía como sus dos protegidos se repartían golpes a diestra y siniestra a la vez que se insultaban mutuamente. Él hombre suspiro con cansancio, se alejó de ellos lo más que pudo y de su bolsillo sacó un libro con el título "Icha Icha Paradise", sonrío y abrió el libro en donde se había quedado.

─ ¡¿Pero qué Diablos está pasando aquí?! ─ Kakashi se sorprendió escuchar esa voz tan conocida para él, volteo a la entrada de la oficina y observó a su pequeño cerezo viendo la escena que protagonizaban los dos muchachos con algo de horror en su cara. Kakashi suspiro y guardo el libro en su bolsillo, ─_Tendré que dejarlo para otra ocasión_─ Sakura como pudo se interpuso entre los dos muchachos, ellos al verla guardaron espacio entre la chica y ellos para evitar hacerle daño. Sakura al ver que los dos habían detenido su pelea, los observo con una expresión severa en el rostro, puso sus manos en sus caderas y se percató de la presencia de Kakashi, lo miro con sorpresa, pero al notar el movimiento de ambos chicos por intentar apartarla y seguir con su pelea regreso su atención a aquel par.

─ ¿Me pueden explicar por qué se están peleando ustedes dos? ─ Ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra. Sakura los observó y como no obtenía respuesta dirigió su mirada a Kakashi, que al notar la mirada de ella en él solo se encogió de hombros ─A mí no me mires Sakura, yo estaba leyendo mi Icha Icha─ Sakura frunció el ceño y reparó en el aspecto de los dos hombres, chasqueo la lengua y salió de la oficina.

Los chicos se observaron y comenzaron a sentir los efectos de la pelea, entro Sakura a la oficina de nuevo con una cajita en sus manos. ─Ustedes dos, siéntense. ─ Su tono de voz autoritaria no permitió que los chicos refutaran su orden y la obedecieron, sentándose uno al lado de otro en el sillón que se encontraba en la oficina. La chica comenzó por examinar a Naruto, Kakashi sonrío y se acercó a los tres muchachos. ─ Es bueno que hayas estudiado medicina Sakura ─ Sakura observó a Kakashi y siguió curando a Naruto.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Kakashi? ─

─ Pues vine de visita… tenía que ver a Sasuke-kun─ Sakura se sorprendió con la familiaridad con la que Kakashi hablaba de Sasuke aunque este frunció el ceño al escuchar el sufijo que utilizo Kakashi después de su nombre.

─ ¿Ustedes tres se conocen? ─

─ ¡Claro que si dattebayo! Kakashi-sensei ha sido nuestro tutor desde que tenemos memoria. ─

─Hmp

─ ¿Y cuándo planeabas decirme que conoces al Señor Uchiha y al Señor Uzumaki? ─ Kakashi se encogió de hombros como respuesta. ─No me digas Señor Uzumaki Sakura-chan, solo dime Naruto o si prefieres Naruto-kun y al "Teme" puedes decirle "Teme" o Sasuke. Aunque Teme me parece más apropiado ─ Recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sasuke.

─ La Señorita Haruno me puede seguir diciendo Señor Uchiha─ El rubio solo hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no replico lo que dijo su amigo.

─ Lo siento Sakura- chan─ Ella observó a Naruto sin comprender por qué lo sentía, no es como si le causara algún tipo de tristeza que el Uchiha quisiera que lo llamase por su apellido, de todos modos ella no pensaba hacerlo el hombre le inspiraba muy poca confianza como para llamarlo por su nombre.

Después de que termino de curar las heridas que presentaba Naruto siguió a verificar las heridas de Sasuke.

Todos estaban sumidos en silencio, cuando el sonido de un teléfono celular llamo la atención de todos, Kakashi saco de su bolsillo su teléfono celular y contestó ─Hatake─ Espero en silencio a que la otra persona hablara con cada segundo que pasaba escuchando a la otra persona su cuerpo se iba tensando, algo que no paso desapercibido por los tres jóvenes. De manera abrupta Kakashi colgó el teléfono, agarro sus cosas y sin decir palabra salió de la oficina

* * *

><p>Su caminar era pausado y relajado, sonreía de una manera sombría se acomodó las gafas y entro a su oficina. Al observar con detenimiento la habitación descubrió un sobre amarillo sobre su escritorio, apresuro el paso y tomo el sobre, con nerviosismo lo abrió y leyó el contenido del mismo, el color en su rostro fue desapareciendo con cada hoja que veía. Tiro el sobre y su contenido en el cesto de basura, con rapidez tomo el teléfono y marco un número, espero a que la persona al otro lado de la línea contestara.<p>

─Orochimaru-sama, tenemos problemas─

* * *

><p>Solo escuchaba gritos, palabras obscenas, gente corriendo…<p>

Su respiración era pausada, estaba tranquilo. Las blancas paredes de la habitación, la cama dura y su ropa holgada le hacían recordar en donde estaba. Sus ojos veían sin mirar, solo estaban fijos en un punto fijo, escucho como la puerta se abría y una persona entraba a su habitación.

─ Vaya, vaya…. Así que aquí terminaste Uchiha─ _Esa _voz… su cuerpo entero se paralizo, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, giro su cabeza poco a poco hacia la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron completamente cuando fijo la mirada en aquella persona y sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

─ _Tú_─ La persona que estaba en la puerta solo sonrío ante la reacción del chico.

─ Veo que me recuerdas Itachi ─ Empezó a caminar hacia Itachi, disfrutando como el muchacho se alejaba de él con pánico en sus ojos. ─ Tranquilo muchacho, no voy a hacerte nada… _O al menos… no por ahora_─

* * *

><p>Sakura tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, estaba completamente sola con aquel hombre. Desde hace rato que Naruto se había ido al recibir una llamada que el considero "<em>Importante"<em>, así que… ahí estaba ella, curando las heridas al _Señor Sasuke,_ lo bueno es que ninguno de los dos habían salido completamente lastimados, solo unos cuantos raspones y golpes que de seguro se convertirían en moretones, pero nada de qué preocuparse.

─ Gracias ─ Tan concentrada estaba en la curación que estaba haciendo que el inesperado "gracias" la sorprendió, sonrío un poco y asintió. ─No hay de que Señor Uchiha, es lo menos que podía hacer después de que acepto el trato─

El solo asintió, cuando ella termino él se puso de pie y se acomodó su ropa, observó como la mujer acomodaba las cosas que había utilizado, vio como ella distraídamente colocaba un mechón de su cabello rosa detrás de la oreja y por un momento sintió un cosquilleo en sus manos, por unos segundos él hubiera querido acomodar ese mechón de cabello; elimino esa idea de su mente y se dirigió al escritorio y busco entre sus papeles, camino de nuevo hacia ella y le extendió una carpeta a la mujer, ella lo acepto gustosa le agradeció por todo, sonrió y con una leve despedida salió de la oficina. Observó como la mujer salía de la habitación, suspiro y llamo a Karin por el comunicador, todavía tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo! :) <strong>

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero eh estado algo ocupada en los días anteriores y no había tenido tiempo de escribir. **

**Les agradezco a todos por leer el fic :) y en especial miles de gracias a las personas, que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review, y también le agradezco a las personas que aunque no dejan comentarios, lo siguen. Ustedes son los que me dan ánimos de seguir publicando la historia :) Miles y miles de gracias. **

**Ahora con respecto al capitulo, se que es injusto haberlo hecho tan... corto? Pero no ando muy bien de salud y las ideas no vienen a mi... Trataré de hacerlo más extenso y poco a poco ir resolviendo los misterios. **

**Aprovecho para mandarle saludos a mi hermana menor ya que ella es el motivo por el cuál decidí escribir la historia y la que me animo a publicarla :) **

**Nos vemos en el próximo Capitulo.**

**No olviden dejar un review :), gracias! :) **

**Hasta Pronto **


	6. Tristeza

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía **

"―_Pasado_―"

-_Pensamiento_―

―Dialogo 

* * *

><p><strong>Tristeza<strong>

_Se estaba quitando la bata de hospital cuando dirigió la vista hacia el frente y vio a uno de los guardaespaldas de sus padres parados en frente del hospital. _

_Sintió como el corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos, como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo y los ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla más y cayó sobre sus rodillas, no pudo contener más las lágrimas y dejo que ellas cayeran por sus mejillas. _

…

―_Sakura, lo lamento tanto. _

_Ella escucho… pero no volteo a mirar a la persona que estaba a su lado. Enfrente de ella se encontraban los ataúdes simbólicos de la muerte. Su respiración se hizo más pausada ya que sentía que el aire era fuego en sus pulmones; su pecho le ardía con cada respiración, con cada latido… Había perdido a sus padres, se había quedado sola… el mundo que ella había conocido se había acabado al mismo tiempo que la vida de sus padres llegaba a su fin. Se puso de pie y ante la mirada atenta de la gente se puso en frente de los ataúdes, coloco sus manos en ellos, y cerró los ojos, sus mejillas de nuevo eran humedecidas por las lágrimas. De pronto, sintió una mano fuerte posarse en su hombro, un estremecimiento recorrió su columna, giro un poco la cabeza para intentar ver al dueño de esa mano, y se encontró con unos ojos negros viéndola fijamente una débil sonrisa surco los labios de ese hombre, y ella volteo y lo abrazo mientras dejaba sus emociones fluir, dejaba que su cuerpo y su alma descargara ese dolor. _

― _Tranquila "florecita"… yo estoy contigo._ ― _Sus palabras la reconfortaron y abrazada a él se sintió con fuerzas renovadas, protegida y a pesar de todo ese dolor… sintió una pizca de felicidad. _

― ¿Sakura? ― Sakura limpio la pequeña lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos, y dirigió la vista a su acompañante.

― ¿Ya estas lista Hinata? ― Hinata solo asintió, Sakura observó con detenimiento a la chica, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, se notaba que había estado llorando al igual que ella. Sakura regreso su vista a las lápidas que estaban enfrente de ella con los nombres de sus padres grabadas en ellas, se agacho y puso las flores que traía en la mano en frente de la piedra.

― Será mejor que nos vayamos Sakura, tengo una cita con mi primo en una hora. ― Sakura asintió, besó sus dedos índice y medio y con ellos toco la inscripción de sus padres. ―Los amo papás, no saben la falta que me hacen― Sonrío y se puso de pie, dejo que Hinata la abrazara y después siguieron su camino.

A lo lejos, un hombre se escondía entre los árboles mientras observaba al par de mujeres, su atención se enfocaba en una en particular, llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones en una pose despreocupada, cuando comenzó a sonar su celular. El hombre lo saco de su bolsillo y respondió a la llamada.

― _Ya es hora. _

― Como diga. ― Dio por finalizada la llamada, guardó su celular y comenzó a caminar hacia su automóvil. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, y sentía la adrenalina recorrer sus venas, por fin estaba de nuevo en el juego…. ―_Ya era hora_― 

* * *

><p>Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de aquel hombre, con lástima observó cómo había sido víctima de la vida, del pasado, de las <em>malas decisiones<em>. El cuerpo que alguna vez había sido de una persona atlética, ahora era un cuerpo en el que la piel se pegaba a los huesos. También noto como sus manos y pies estaban atadas por correas a la cama y tampoco pasó desapercibido las vendas que cubrían las muñecas de joven y que estás estaban manchadas de un color rojo oscuro. Una persona entró a la habitación, revisaba los monitores que estaban conectados al joven, y se ponía a examinar el estado de sus muñecas.

― ¿Cómo se encuentra, Tsunade? ―

― No muy bien Kakashi, perdió mucha sangre y la contusión que se dio contra la pared provocó una pequeña fisura en su cráneo. No sabemos qué tan inflamado esté su cerebro a causa del golpe y tampoco podemos determinar cuánto tiempo durará en coma… le estamos administrando antiinflamatorios para intentar aminorar la inflamación, pero el pronóstico es reservado. Solo nos queda esperar.

― ¿Ya determinaron que fue lo que le provocó las alucinaciones?

― Kakashi, en su estado… es muy común que las alucinaciones no tengan un factor desencadenante.

― La última vez que lo vi actuaba como una "persona normal", Tsunade. ―

―Pero no lo es Kakashi, su estado mental es delicado, algunos momentos puede estar estable emocionalmente y al siguiente tener ataques de histeria.

― ¿Cómo va con la terapia?

― Shizune dice que va mejorando, pero que decae cuando trata de obtener información acerca de la noche en que sus padres murieron. Eh leído su expediente, no hay duda de que está pasando por momentos psicológicamente difíciles, pero dudo mucho que él haya matado a sus padres. ¿Tú también lo crees, verdad Kakashi?

Kakashi no respondió y siguió observando al joven. La mujer al no obtener respuesta, se despidió cordialmente y se retiró. El tomo asiento a un lado de la cama del joven, lo observo por unos segundos más y de su maletín saco una carpeta amarilla y se dispuso a leerla.

― ¿Dónde estoy? ― La voz débil de Itachi lo saco de su lectura, sintió un poco de alegría al escucharlo, y dejando la carpeta a un lado observó como el muchacho veía sus propias muñecas atadas a la cama.

―En el hospital… tuviste un ataque, te golpeaste contra la pared y te lastimaste las muñecas, tuvieron que sedarte… ― El muchacho no respondió y su mirada perdida se fijaba en el techo.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

― 24 horas.

― Sasuke… ¿Sasuke sabe?

―No, supuse que no querías que se enterara― Itachi solo asintió y apretó los puños, pero al momento lanzó un quejido de dolor, el movimiento había provocado que las ataduras de cuero se clavaran en su piel y en sus vendajes lastimándole las heridas.

― ¿Has encontrado algo?

― No… todo sigue apuntando a ti.

― Yo no lo hice.

― Lo sé… pero necesito pruebas. Si tan solo pudieras recordar lo que sucedió aquella noche.

― Cada vez que intento recordar algo, termino así… ―

― Yo me encargaré de eso Itachi, solo dedícate a mejorar… ― Itachi no respondió solo se dedico a observar con detenimiento el techo y se sumió en sus propios pensamientos. Kakashi por su parte tomó de nuevo el folder y retomó su lectura. 

* * *

><p>Estaba un poco nerviosa, no lo podía negar… pero al parecer ese hombre ponía nerviosa a cualquier mujer. En el poco momento que llevaban compartiendo mesa, ya habían ido dos meseras diferentes a atenderlos, era demasiado entretenido observar como ella no era la única mujer que cedía ante los encantos de aquel hombre.<p>

―Y dígame Señorita Haruno, ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de esta invitación a cenar? ―

― Es para festejar por la unión parcial de nuestras empresas Señor Uchiha. Y como disculpa formal por haberle arruinado su camisa el otro día ― Sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmín al recordar el pequeño incidente.

― Hmp, me suena a que solo quería tener un pretexto para invitarme a salir señorita Haruno. ― Ella se sorprendió ante tal insinuación, no esperaba tanta vanidad de él, pero lo paso por alto y sonrió a ese juego podían jugar los dos.

―No, créame señor Uchiha todo es estrictamente profesional, si acaso me declararía culpable de intentar entablar una amistad con usted pero hasta ahí. Le suplicaría que no se haga de ideas, mis gustos en cuanto hombres son muy diferentes. ― El Uchiha levantó una ceja sorprendido, había visto como ella se sorprendía cuando le insinuaba la "cita" y la forma en que ella le había respondido lo había descolocado, por lo general las mujeres no se referían a él como "del tipo que no les llamaba la atención".

―Hmp, no planeaba hacerme de ideas señorita. También mis gustos en cuanto las mujeres se refiere, son muy estrictos― Sakura sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón pero la ignoro por completo, al notar que el Uchiha no dejaba de verla, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero en ese momento no le importaba, por alguna extraña razón quería molestar al Uchiha.

― Pues no ha dejado de verme en todo este tiempo señor Uchiha, comienzo a preguntarme por sus "gustos estrictos" ― El Uchiha se sorprendió y apartó la mirada de la joven, se sentía descubierto, definitivamente la Haruno no era una mujer común. Escucho la suave risa de ella y no pudo evitar verla de nuevo, ella en cambio aparto la mirada el sentirse observada por él porque hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera y su corazón sintiera un calor que hace tiempo no sentía.

― Y dígame señorita Haruno, ¿Qué hace cuando no está haciendo negocios?

― En este momento… solo me dedico a la empresa. Y usted señor Uchiha ¿A que dedica su tiempo libre?

―Hmp. A nada en especial, soy una persona ocupada― Sakura observo con atención a Uchiha, pudo ver como la mirada de él se perdía a pesar de tener un ojos que cualquiera podría considerar como inexpresivos, ella podía notar en ellos una tristeza que se le hacía familiar, ella misma lo había visto en sus propios ojos por las mañanas al recordar su soledad, al recordar la muerte de sus padres. Por un momento, deseo saber más de él, de descubrir cuál era la causa de su inmensa tristeza, considero que sería mejor guardar silencio… por el momento.

Desde una mesa apartada de ellos, un hombre los veía con atención tomo su copa de vino y tomó de ella, vio como los dos terminaban la cena, pagaban a cuenta y se disponían a salir, él dio el último trago a su vino, se limpió la boca con una servilleta y se puso de pie. Salió detrás de ellos manteniendo la distancia. Sasuke y Sakura se despedían con cordialidad y en ese momento los ojos del Uchiha y de él se encontraron, había un duelo de miradas cuando la mujer se dio cuenta de que su acompañante le había dejado de prestar atención ella busco el objeto que captaba la atención del pelinegro, al encontrarse con aquel hombre su rostro cambio a uno de sorpresa, luego una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y sin poderlo evitar corrió hacia el hombre.

― ¡SAI! ― La chica corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza, el chico respondió su abrazo y deposito un beso en su cabeza.

―Hola mi bella florecita, ¿Cómo has estado? ― Ella solo atino a abrazarlo con más fuerza.

El pelinegro Uchiha veía la escena a distancia, él solo frunció el seño y les dio la espalda. Sintió que alguien tocaba su brazo y al voltear, Sakura lo observaba con una disculpa en sus ojos, ella se despidió cordialmente de él y se fue con ese hombre.

Él al verse solo emprendió el camino a su automóvil, por alguna razón la escena le había puesto de mal humor, solo quería irse a su casa, su celular sonó y al ver quién era el que lo llamaba supo que la oportunidad que tenía de un rato de paz, había desaparecido.

―Uchiha

― ¡TEME!

― Dobe… 

* * *

><p>Sai acababa de salir de la casa de Sakura y de Hinata, había sido demasiado fácil "entrar a la vida" de la Haruno de nuevo, esa chica no sospechaba nada y esperaba que así continuara. El caminaba apresuraba su paso hacia su coche. Al subirse al auto, saco el teléfono de su bolsillo, marcó un número y espero a que le contestarán.<p>

― _Diga… _

―Todo me marcha de acuerdo al plan.

―_Perfecto. Espero noticias._

**Y llegamos al final del sexto capitulo. Muchas gracias por leer. Apenas esto está tomando forma, sean un poco pacientes **

**Saludos a todos los que leen y siguen la historia **

**¡Muy felices fiestas para todos! **

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	7. Obscuridad

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía **

"―_Pasado_―"

-_Pensamiento_―

―Dialogo

* * *

><p><strong>Obscuridad<strong>

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse llamó su atención por lo que dirigió su vista a la puerta encontrándose con una Hinata completamente roja. Una sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro, desde hace unos días se había vuelto una costumbre ver a Hinata sonrojada.

―Dígame bella señorita, ¿Qué le sucedió ahora como para tener ese bello color rojo en sus mejillas? ― Hinata la vio con sorpresa y al instante su sonrojo aumento más, la muchacha solo pudo echarse aire con la mano en un vano intento de disminuir el calor que sentía al estar tan sonrojada.

―Na-Naruto-kun, me a-acaba invitar a sa-salir― Por más que lo intentara no podía pronunciar una frase sin tartamudear por lo que frunció el ceño con molestia, no le gustaba que Naruto tuviera mucha influencia en sus emociones y menos en tan corto tiempo después de conocerlo.

―Así que Naruto-_kun_…―Dijo remarcando el "kun" ― ¿Desde cuándo son tan íntimos? ― Hinata bajo la mirada y camino con pesadez a la cama de Sakura, dejo caer su cuerpo en la cama. ―Basta Sakura, se lo que intentas… no va a funcionar― La pelirrosada se río y comenzó a jugar con los cabellos de Hinata.

―No intento nada Hinata. No se puede estar más sonrojada de lo que ya estas. ― Sakura vio como Hinata se levantaba apoyando su cuerpo en sus brazos, y ponía su mentón recargado en sus manos.

―No me gusta sonrojarme. Siento que me ven como una débil. ―

―No te ves débil. Te ves adorable― Hinata la observó por unos segundos, suspiro y cerró los ojos.

―No sé qué voy a hacer mañana, de seguro hare torpezas como la primera vez. No quiero que Naruto me vea como una torpe.

―Piensa que es una cita de negocios con tu malhumorado primo. Eso podría ayudar. ― Hinata sonrío por un momento y negó con la cabeza. ―Sería imposible imaginar a mi primo, y menos si veo los ojos de Naruto. ― Hinata se quedó pensativa por un momento y tapo su cara con sus manos. ―Voy a echar todo a perder―

―Hinata… yo le eche el café encima al Uchiha. No se me ocurre nada peor que eso― Hinata se río al recordar el relato de Sakura. ―Pero lo tuyo fue un accidente Sakura, lo mío parece torpeza. ―

―Pues puedes alegar que sufres de "lapsus brutus" y que eso ocasiona que seas torpe en ocasiones especiales. Por lo poco me has platicado, Naruto no parece una persona muy lista seguro que te lo cree. ―

―Yo nunca eh dicho que no sea listo. ―

―Oh, entonces yo lo deduje por tus historias. Últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos, deberías estar acostumbrada a su presencia y a sus "bellos ojos azules" ― Hinata hizo un ademán de sentirse avergonzada y volvió a sonrojarse.

―No paso tiempo con él por gusto, es por negocios. ―

―Si claro Hinata, lo que digas. Pues yo no me la paso todo el día con "el señor Uchiha" ― Hinata la vio por unos segundos, sus facciones cambiaron y le dieron un aire de picardía ―Pero bien que te gustaría, ¿no es cierto Sa-ku-ra? ―Sakura la miro sorprendida y sintío sus mejillas arder, volteo su rostro para evitar que Hinata viera su reacción pero había sido demasiado tarde, Hinata había notado perfectamente su sonrojo y ya estaba riéndose de ella. Sakura volteo a verla con molestia ―_ ¿en qué momento se me voltearon las cosas?_ ― Pero la imagen de los ojos cargados de tristeza del ya nombrado hicieron que Sakura suavizara sus facciones. ―Hinata―

― ¿Mmm?

― ¿Tu sabes si a Sasuke Uchiha le paso algo?

― ¿Le paso algo?, ¿A qué te refieres?

― Es que mientras cenábamos pude poner atención a sus ojos y vi mucha tristeza en ellos. ―

― Oh, ahora recuerdo. Tú estabas de viaje con tus padres cuando sucedió.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ―La curiosidad de Sakura era demasiado intensa, su corazón latía con fuerza y deseaba con todo su corazón que Hinata se diera prisa por contarle la historia del Uchiha.

― Fue hace unos tres de años, tal vez más tal vez menos… ahorita no recuerdo bien, se evitó a toda costa que los medios difundieran la noticia. Según lo que se, se manejó como un accidente de tránsito, pero a los socios y allegados de la familia por alguna razón se les dijo la verdad.

―Hinata, me estas matando con tanto suspenso… ― Hinata sonrío, susurro una pequeña disculpa y continuó:

―Los padres de Sasuke Uchiha fueron asesinados por su hermano mayor; Itachi Uchiha. Nadie entiende aún cual fue el motivo para que Itachi hiciera eso, muchos dicen que fue para quedarse con la empresa, otros dicen que seguramente iba drogado, total, nadie sabe muy bien que fue lo que verdaderamente paso. Lo malo, es que Sasuke vio cómo su hermano asesinaba a su familia, o al menos eso es lo que eh escuchado. ― Sakura se quedó callada, estaba realmente sorprendida. Por lo menos ahora podía entender su actitud, su tristeza, y no podía culparlo. ―_Ver como tu hermano asesina a tu familia… eso vuelve frio a cualquiera_―

― Y… ¿Que paso con él?, Con el hermano

―No se sabe. Creo que el único que sabe que pasó es Naruto, a veces hace comentarios con respecto a Sasuke, una vez lo escuche decir que Sasuke era muy diferente al que conocemos ahora, pero bueno era normal que algo en Sasuke cambiara. Incluso tú y yo, ya no somos las mismas que las que éramos hace unos meses. ― Sakura asintió, recogió sus piernas y puso su mentón en las rodillas, sus pensamientos se enfocaron en aquel hombre de ojos oscuros que llamaba su atención. No se dio cuenta cuando Hinata salió de la habitación, se recostó en su cama y dejo que Morfeo la venciera poco a poco.

El sonido de su teléfono vibrando la hizo regresar al mundo, con pereza busco en el pequeño mueble que estaba a un lado de su cama y a tientas tomo el celular ―_2:30am ¿a quien se le ocurre hablar a estas horas?_ ― Reviso la pantalla del celular y un pequeño icono con forma de sobre resaltaba en la parte superior de la pantalla. Accedió a los mensajes y leyó:

―_Lamento mandarte un mensaje a esta hora, pero no puedo dormir por pensar en ti y en la cita de mañana. ¡Prometo hacer de este día, un día memorable! GRACIAS por aceptar. Con cariño- Naruto Uzumaki _

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y sintió como el color se le subía a la cabeza. Definitivamente no se esperaba eso, ese hombre sabía cómo sorprenderla, dejo escapar un largo suspiro lleno de esperanza y de ilusión tomo su celular con las dos manos y lo pego a su pecho, a su corazón. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, se acomodó de lado en la cama y se dispuso a dormir…

No sabía a donde dirigir la mirada, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Después de anoche no podía mantener su mente en otra cosa que no fuera el relato de Hinata. Observó al hombre que se encontraba en frente de ella y se sonrojó, nunca noto que el hombre ya se había dado cuenta del nerviosismo de la chica, le entretenía la manera en que lo observaba como si quisiera preguntarle algo de vital importancia, y en ese momento su egocentrismo hizo acto de presencia.

―Creí que había dicho que yo no era su tipo, pero veo que no es así. No ha dejado de verme todo el rato, señorita Ha-ru-no― Sakura se sonrojo en el acto y empezó a negar con la cabeza, intento por todos los medios decir algo pero las palabras se negaban a salir, se dio por vencida cuando la sonrisa sínica de Sasuke se dibujaba en sus labios ―_Todo lo que diga, seguramente será usado en mi contra_― Suspiró y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo.

No se dio cuenta el tiempo que pasó pero por más que intentara concentrarse sencillamente no podía hacerlo, así que hizo los papeles que estaba revisando a un lado y recargo su espalda en la silla, vio por unos segundos a Sasuke hasta que este se dio cuenta de la mirada de ella sobre él. Sasuke levantó la vista y la observo detalladamente; ese brillo de duda en sus ojos, la forma en que se mordía el labio, la manera en que se acomodaba el cabello, obviamente tenía que ver él en su nerviosismo, lo había notado desde hace rato pero al ver que ella no se concentraba y estaba retrasando en el trabajo, decidió terminar con esto de una vez.

― ¿Piensa decirme de una vez que es lo que le ocurre? ― Sasuke se acomodó en su silla y cruzó los brazos en espera de la respuesta de la pelirrosa

― N-no… no se a qué se refiere―

―Señorita, no ha dejado de verme todo el rato y es obvio que no puede concentrarse. Digame que le sucede o dejamos esto para después, tengo mucho trabajo y no pienso desperdiciar mi tiempo con usted. ― La mujer palideció con las palabras de él, ese hombre era demasiado cruel.

―Lamento hacer perder su tiempo Uchiha― Sasuke levantó una ceja al oír la manera en que ella se había dirigido a él. ― Pero…

― ¿Pero? ― Rogó a todos los dioses para que le cerraran la boca y no dijera lo que la estaba atormentando. ―_Kami, por favor mata mi maldita curiosidad y cierra mi boca_― Uchiha la siguió viendo esperando una respuesta. ―_Estoy perdida_―

―Se que no es algo que me incumbe, pero… ¿Qué pasó con su hermano, después de _eso? _― Sasuke primero la vio con sorpresa, luego el enojo fue apoderándose de sus facciones y se puso de pie súbitamente.

― Tiene razón, no le incumbe― Sakura palideció al escuchar el tono que el moreno usaba con ella, intento quedarse callada pero fue imposible.

― ¿Usted sabe dónde está?, quiero decir algo le debió haber pasado, porque según lo que sé no está en la cárcel y usted es su hermano, debe saber dónde está. ― Las manos de Sasuke chocaron con fuerza contra la mesa de esa sala de juntas, y se inclinó hasta llegar a la altura de Sakura dejando un pequeño espacio entre ellos, en sus ojos se podía ver el enojo.

―Es algo que a usted no le incumbe. Lo que haya pasado con mi hermano es asunto mío Sa-ku-ra, ni usted ni nadie puede venir a cuestionarme por mi familia y exigir respuestas. ―

―Yo no…―

―Será mejor que se retire… a partir de ahora se entenderá con mi asistente. Cualquier cosa, pídaselo a ella. ― Y sin más, Sasuke salió de la sala azotando la puerta tras de él. Sakura se quedó sola en aquella sala, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ahora si había echado todo a perder, su empresa necesitaba de la empresa Uchiha para poder mantenerla a flote mientras conseguía nuevos contratos, pero la "alianza" peligraba y todo por su maldita boca. Se limpió las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, e iría buscar al Uchiha, tendría que pedir disculpas para poder salvar a su empresa. Después de recoger sus cosas fue a la oficina del Uchiha pero al llegar la secretaria le pidió cortésmente que se retirara su jefe le había dado órdenes estrictas de no dejarla pasar a su oficina y que si necesitaba algo estaría ella a sus órdenes. Sakura abatida salió del edificio, había sido demasiado idiota el haber dejado que su curiosidad la dominara, saco su celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a marcar un número.

― ¿Diga? ―

― Hola Shizune-san ―

― ¿Sakura-chan? Que alegría que marcas pequeña, Tsunade-sama había estado preguntando por ti preciosa, ¿quieres que te la comunique? ―

― Me harías un gran favor. ―

― Esta bien, permíteme un momento.― Mientras caminaba hacia su automóvil no se dio cuenta que un hombre la seguía. ―

― ¿Sakura? ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, porque no habías llamado antes? ―

―Lo lamento Tsunade-sensei, eh estado demasiado ocupada por mantener en flote la empresa, desde que mis padres fallecieron muchos de los socios dudan de mis capacidades así que varios han retirado sus capitales, así que desestabilizaron la empresa. ―

― Lamento escuchar eso Sakura, pero eres demasiado lista, no tengo ni la más minima duda de que podrás sacar adelante la empresa de tus padres. ― Ya Sakura estaba llegando a su automóvil, pero se detuvo en seco cuando escucho esas palabras de su maestra, sintió un hueco enorme en su estómago, su imprudencia había puesto en la cuerda floja todo el trabajo de sus padres obviamente no era muy lista―_Eso me pasa por no poder mantener la boca cerrada_―, suspiró ― ¿Sakura? ―

―Discúlpeme no le eh puesto atención…. ¿Tsunade-sama?, ¿Podría ir a ayudarle un rato con sus pacientes, aunque sea a hacer Historias Clínicas? ―

―Desde luego pequeña, necesito una mano por aquí. ― Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios, agradeció por teléfono, termino la llamada y subió con prisa a su automóvil, sin contratiempos salió del estacionamiento de la empresa con rumbo al "Hospital Konoha."

De la oscuridad del estacionamiento salió un hombre alto, con unos ojos pequeños y una sonrisa peculiar.

― Así que esa es la sobreviviente Haruno, será demasiado fácil. ― Sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo una caja de cigarros y su celular, encendió un cigarro y esperó a que su celular sonará, a los segundos comenzó a sonar y respondió a la llamada.

― ¿Si? ―

― Solo encárgate de ella… ―

― Eh duplicado el precio. ―

― ¡¿Qué…?! Ya habíamos acordado el precio, y se te pago la suma total en efectivo como lo pediste ― Escucho con satisfacción el como la otra persona se enojaba por lo que le acababa de decir.

―Doble, o nada. ― Espero en silencio, una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Era demasiado fácil sacarle dinero a esos "ricachones".

―Como quieras, solo acaba con ella. ―

― Perfecto― Y sin esperar más dio por finalizada por la llamada.

Kabuto estaba furioso, ese _imbécil_ había jugado con él, había tenido el suficiente descaro para pedirle el doble del precio acordado, golpeo con fuerza el escritorio. Estaba harto de ese hombre, si no fuera por qué es necesario ya había prescindido de él, desde que recibió las amenazas había tenido que adelantar todo el plan. Solo rogaba por que Kisame hiciera un buen trabajo y no levantará más sospechas de las que ya había, los recuerdos de las fotografías de él hablando con Kisame que había recibido hace unos días llegaron a su mente, quien fuera el dueño de esas fotografías tenía el suficiente material para meterlo en la cárcel si Kisame fallaba. Sabía que esa encomienda era un "arma de doble filo"; si no se arriesgaba a eliminar a Sakura seguramente se quedaría sin su trabajo y por consiguiente todas las oportunidades que pudiera tener para "ser alguien" en la vida, o bien, si la eliminaba corría el riesgo de que el dueño de las imágenes corriera con la policía y él se convirtiera en uno de los principales sospechosos. Chasqueo la lengua, era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a asumir. Se desharía de la basura y él se quedaría con todo y Orochimaru… bueno, de él se encargaría después. Sonrío con malicia, y se acomodó en su silla, al fin de cuentas, el hecho de que Kisame doblara el precio valía la pena…

Kakashi leía con atención las hojas que tenía en sus manos, hace unos minutos que había llegado el informe acerca de la caja negra del avión de los Haruno. No había sido fácil llegar a ella, pero ahora que tenía el informe en sus manos no podía desaprovechar ni un segundo más.

―_Como lo sospeche, algo no cuadra en el accidente. El informe no menciona nada acerca de problemas con las turbinas del avión, el daño tuvo que hacerse desde adentro._ ― Puso el informe en el escritorio, y junto sus manos sobre su abdomen mientras recargaba la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, sus pensamientos iban y venían, trataba de analizar qué era lo que había pasado con el avión, las posibilidades eran muy pocas y la más convincente era una bomba. Frunció el ceño ― ¿_Cómo pudieron traspasar la seguridad y poner una bomba en el avión sin que nadie se diera cuenta? …. Tuvo que haber sido alguien de confianza para tener tal acceso al avión sin levantar sospechas_― Los nombres de los posibles sospechosos se acomodaron como una lista en su mente, comenzó a anotar en una lista todos los nombres que conocía y que consideraba como posibles sospechosos, al terminar releyó la lista y anotó un par de nombres más. Al terminar tomo el teléfono de su oficina y espero al otro lado de la línea, pero solo respondió la contestadora.

―Shikamaru, ven a mi oficina en cuanto puedas. ― Dejo el teléfono en su lugar, y se puso de pie caminó hacia la ventana de su oficina y observó como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban contra está, sin duda la lluvia lo relajaba, pero en esta ocasión… la lluvia trajo consigo los recuerdos de su esposa, de su mejor amigo y de sus amigos los Haruno.

Oía como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban contra el cristal de la ventana, giró un poco la cabeza intentando ver la ventana pero se encontraba fuera de su campo de visión y las ataduras de sus manos y pies le impedían hacer cualquier movimiento, así que vencido, decidió dirigir su mirada al techo, sus pensamientos iban y venían trataba de ignorar a las voces que le susurraban al oído:―_Vamos Itachi, acaba con nuestro sufrimiento_―,― _¿Por qué estamos aquí?,_ ―_Este lugar es más horrible que el manicomio_―, ―_Sangre, es hora de sangre_― _Esa _voz, su cuerpo se enchino por completo al escucharla, cerró los ojos y comenzó a tararear una canción que su madre les cantaba cuando eran pequeños y tenían miedo ―No importa la oscuridad ni lo que pueda haber, la luz dominara, y la felicidad vendrá… ― Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y una por una escapaban de sus ojos. Sintió como algo viscoso recorría su muñeca y escucho un pequeño golpeteo en las sabanas, espero unos segundos y el olor, ahora inconfundible para él, de la sangre se instaló en su nariz, sus ojos se abrieron por completo y su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse, sus sentidos se nublaron, ―¡_Escapa Itachi escapa, vienen a acabar también contigo._!―

Sakura estaba terminando de llenar una historia clínica cuando un grito proveniente de la habitación a espaldas de ella la alerto, con prisa entró al cuarto y lo que vio en él la dejo en shock por unos segundos; un hombre con apariencia "cadavérica" se retorcía en su cama pero se encontraba atado de manos y pies, la fuerza de tal hombre era tal que comenzaba a correr sangre por sus extremidades, los gritos incesantes de aquél hombre le enchinaban el cuerpo, sintió como alguien la empujaba por la espalda y casi hacía que cayera al suelo, al momento siguiente, tres enfermeros intentaban someter al hombre, pero se notaba que era demasiado fuerte para ellos a pesar de su estado, a la habitación entro una imponente mujer rubia y con un aire de tranquilidad que era contrastado con la tensión de su cuerpo y la preocupación de sus ojos, le dijo unas palabras al pelinegro y después de inyectarlo, el chico comenzó a ceder en sus movimientos y poco a poco cayó en un estado de "tranquilidad". Después de unos minutos, los enfermeros poco a poco se fueron retirando dejando a la rubia y a Sakura solas, esta última no podía dejar de sentir que el hombre, ahora sedado, le resultaba muy familiar.

―Tsunade-sama, ¿Quién es él? ― Tsunade tensó todo su cuerpo y al segundo siguiente se relajó, observó con una mirada preocupada.

― Él es Itachi Uchiha, hermano mayor del empresario Sasuke Uchiha― Sakura palideció al instante y fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fin del capítulo 7! <strong>

**¿Cómo les pareció el capítulo? **

**Les mando mi más afectuoso saludo a todos los que se pasan por primera vez y a los seguidores de la historia, me hace sumamente feliz ver que más personitas le dan una oportunidad a este fic. Un escritor, en mi caso un intento de escritora, no es nada si la gente no lee lo que escribe. Así que, ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos y a todas!, pero aun así me encantaría saber que opinan, en serio, eso me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo **

**Y como creo que no voy a poder subir un capitulo mañana; les deseo a todos que pasen un excelente fin de año, ¡Y que inicien su año con toda la actitud!, ¡Que se la pasen muy pero muy bien al lado de su familia o seres queridos! **

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo! **

**Hasta pronto **


	8. Miedo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía **

"―_Pasado_―"

-_Pensamiento_―

―Dialogo

* * *

><p><strong>MIEDO<strong>

Observo su reloj por segunda ocasión, ―_Solo han pasado cinco minutos… Relájate Hinata_―, suspiro por enésima ocasión. Puso sus manos en la mesa, vio su té helado por unos segundos y al sentir una mirada sobre ella, levantó la cabeza con la ilusión de que fuera Naruto, pero en cambio se topó con unos ojos negros que la veían fijamente.

―Tú debes ser Hinata Hyuga― La manera en que él le hablo hizo que sus instintos se pusieran alerta.

― ¿Quién es usted? ― Remarcó el usted para poner un límite entre ese hombre y ella, por alguna razón algo en su corazón le decía que tuviera cuidado con ese hombre.

― No nos han presentado de la manera correcta señorita Hyuga, mi nombre es Sai amigo de Sakura. ― Hinata no dejo pasar el hecho de que el hombre no había dicho su apellido, disimuladamente trato de mirar a su alrededor para buscar alguna persona conocida.

― Tranquila, Señorita Hyuga… no planeo hacerle daño a la amiga de mi _florecita_― Hinata al verse descubierta palideció levemente. Observó con detenimiento al hombre que no dejaba de verla, había algo en él que no le gustaba y su corazón le gritaba por qué se alejará de él lo más pronto posible. Tomó con cuidado la bolsa bajo a la atenta mirada del hombre, vio como aquél sonría levemente, una sonrisa que hacía que la chica deseara salir corriendo.

― Vaya, señorita veo que no me reconoce yo estuve en el funeral de los padres de Sakura― Hinata no dejo de observarlo ni un segundo, ―_Por eso me resulta familiar_― pero a pesar de la familiaridad que sentía, sus instintos le decían que no era una persona de fiar, que debía tener cuidado y alejarse de él.

El hombre vio detrás de ella, miró fijamente a algún punto mientras tanto ella no apartaba los ojos de él, escucho un leve: ― Nos veremos pronto Hinata― y el hombre le dio la espalda y se fue, ella suspiro de alivio, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella desde su espalda pero al instante que intento voltear un hombre se ponía al lado de su mesa y la veía con una expresión seria.

― Hinata, ¿Estas bien? ― Sus pulmones dejaron escapar el aire que había contenido involuntariamente y vio con alivio como Naruto se agachaba para intentar ponerse a su altura y al tenerlo tan cerca pudo notar una preocupación sincera en los ojos del rubio.

―Hinata-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? Estas un poco pálida. ― Hinata asintió y observó sus ojos por unos segundos antes de cerrarlos en un gesto involuntario al sentir el roce de la mano de él contra su mejilla. ― ¿Quién era ese hombre? ― El muchacho se separó un poco de ella, tomo la silla que estaba enfrente y la puso a un lado de ella.

― Dijo que se llamaba Sai, y que era amigo de Sakura. ―

― ¿Sai?, ¿no te dijo su apellido? ― Hinata negó con la cabeza y Naruto volteo a ver el lugar por donde el hombre había desaparecido y frunció el ceño. ―No me dio buena espina Hinata, por más amigo que sea de Sakura, prométeme que te mantendrás alejado de él… ¿está bien? ― La chica asintió y dirigió su vista al frente, Naruto por su parte la vio con detenimiento descubriendo una pizca de miedo en sus ojos, y no era para menos, el hombre se había comportado de una manera muy extraña al verlo a él entrar al restaurante, la manera en que el hombre miraba a Hinata lo había alarmado y como la futura madre de sus hijos iba a cuidar a esa mujer, cueste lo que cueste.

― Y dígame bella señorita, ¿Qué desea ordenar? ― Naruto le sonrió y ella respondió de la misma manera, con eso se habían puesto de acuerdo en no hablar más sobre el tema de aquel hombre misterioso y concentrarse en lo que habían venido a hacer; Pasar tiempo juntos.

Reclino su espalda en el enorme sillón y observó como el fuego consumía poco a poco la leña. Sintió unos pasos detrás de él pero no se molestó en voltear.

― ¿Disfrutando de la vida? ― La voz del hombre le causó un poco de sorpresa pero no dejo que dicha sorpresa se notara en su rostro. Un hombre de aproximadamente 1.80 de estatura con cabello grisáceo se detuvo en frente de él, mirándolo con mirada despreocupada y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

―Kakashi, que sorpresa el tenerte por aquí. Me sorprende que te hayan dejado entrar, creo que tendré que contratar a nuevos empleados, ya dejan a entrar a cualquiera―

― No es culpa de sus empleados Orochimaru, por lo general cuando enseño mi placa me dejan pasar a cualquier sitio. ―

― ¿Enseñar tu placa? ― Una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios ― ¿Vienes en tu plan de detective frustrado? ― Kakashi no respondió e inspecciono el lugar.

― ¿Qué quieres Kakashi? ―

― Hacer unas preguntas, por supuesto. ―

― ¿Sobre qué? ―

― Del accidente Haruno y Hyuga―

― Un terrible accidente si me dejas decir, una terrible perdida. Unos hombres tan respetables como ellos y que se hayan ido tan así… tan de repente, eso estremece a cualquiera. Por cierto, mis condolencias a las huérfanas. ― El tono sarcástico usado por el hombre hizo que Kakashi levantara una ceja. ―Ellas no necesitan de sus condolencias Orochimaru―

―Bueno, ¿Y qué tengo que ver con esa terrible perdida Kakashi?, No me digas que andas buscando culpables, todo mundo sabe que ese avión se estrelló… ―

― Esa fue la información que se les dio a los medios… ― Eso captó la atención de Orochimaru y por primera vez vio con detenimiento a Kakashi. Ese hombre siempre le produjo malestar, siempre se veía tan despreocupado y esta vez no era diferente, pero a pesar de eso había algo en él que puso sus sentidos en alerta, tenía que tener cuidado con lo que fuera a decir.

― ¿Saben algo más? ―

― Según el informe de la caja negra, no había ningún desperfecto en el avión antes de que se estrellara― Orochimaru se sorprendió pero luego paso al enojo ― ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? ―

―Cómo ha de suponer, al no tener pruebas contundentes que el avión se haya estrellado a causa de una falla, se abre una línea de investigación acerca del incidente y hace poco que se determinó que la probable causa del accidente fue una explosión desde el interior. Claro, aún se están revisando las pruebas, pero a mi me han encomendado la tarea de investigar a los probables sospechosos….

―Y debo suponer que yo soy un sospechoso. ―

Kakashi se encogió de hombros pero sin dejar de ver al hombre que tenía en frente, estaba estudiando cualquier gesto que pudiera desenmascarar a aquel hombre. ―La lista es larga Orochimaru, hay muchas personas que como usted tienen relaciones comerciales con la empresa Konoha de los Haruno y su muerte sería muy conveniente para usted. Sin mencionar que usted mismo es un contribuyente o mejor dicho, un socio de la empresa dueña del avión que los Haruno utilizaron ese fatídico día, cualquier información que usted solicite sobre cualquier avión podría recibirla de manera sencilla. ―

Orochimaru solo guardo silencio, sus facciones no mostraban ningún tipo de emoción, sus ojos solo veían fijamente a Kakashi, él de igual manera vio a Orochimaru y notó como cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensaba mientras le recordaba la asociación que tenía con la empresa propietaria del avión, por lo que había dado justo en el clavo pero supuso que Orochimaru no diría nada así que sonrío de medio lado, hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la habitación y después de unos segundos de la casa. Había obtenido lo que quería.

Orochimaru seguía en su lugar y por unos minutos no hizo ningún movimiento…. Lentamente, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina, cerró la puerta con llave y se sentó en la silla que estaba detrás del escritorio, sus facciones fueron cambiando poco a poco a unas de enojo. Había sido tan estúpido, estaba consumido por el odio que sentía a esa familia y sus deseos de quedarse con todo era tan grande que no había tenido cuidado.

― ¡Maldición! ― Golpeo el escritorio, y sintió el ardor en sus manos pero no le importó, tenía que buscar la manera de salir de esa, aunque tuviera que manchar sus manos con sangre.

Aventó la carpeta que estaba en su mano, y se llevó su mano a la cabeza acomodándose el cabello, por más que lo intentará no podía concentrarse desde ayer, desde esa discusión con la peli rosada. Se levantó de su asiento, tomó su abrigo y salió de la oficina.

― Me iré a mi casa, no me molestes Karin.

― Como usted ordene Señor. ― Sasuke se metió al elevador y las puertas se cerraron. La chica después de unos minutos confirmo la salida de su jefe de la empresa con una llamada a recepción, al colgar un hombre hizo aparición detrás de ella y al notarlo se dio la vuelta y bajó la mirada.

― ¿Se fue?

― S-si― La chica se sonrojó levemente evito a toda costa dirigirle la mirada a aquel hombre pero sintió como una mano la tomaba del mentón y con fuerza hizo que levantara el rostro y lo mirara a los ojos.

― Buena chica, ahora… se buena niña y abre la oficina. ―

― P-pero…―

― ¿Pero?, ábrela si no quieres que tu madre pague las consecuencias. ― La chica abrió mucho los ojos y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, con torpeza se puso de pie y temblando abrió la puerta de la oficina de Sasuke, el hombre sonrío complacido y entro sin prisa a la oficina del Uchiha, sus ojos negros dieron un recorrido a la oficina y camino al escritorio, comenzó a buscar entre las cosas que allí se encontraban, tomó una de las hojas firmadas por el Uchiha y tomo una fotografía de la firma del Uchiha.

― Karin, ¿cierto? ― Ella asintió como respuesta.

― Quiero una hoja con los datos financieros de tu jefe. ― Al notar como la mujer dudaba, se acercó a ella y tomó el mentón de ella con fuerza. ―Has lo que te ordeno― Ella palideció en el momento y tropezando salió de la oficina. El pelinegro aprovechando la ausencia hizo una llamada por su celular y espero unos cuantos segundos antes de que contestarán.

―Ya estoy adentro señor.

―_Me alegra escuchar eso Sai, ¿ya tienes también los estados financieros?_

― En eso estoy señor.

― _¿Encontraste los papeles de la fusión de las empresas de la Haruno y el Uchiha? _

― No, todavía no Señor, pero mañana mismo los tendrá sin falta.

― _Lo dejo en tus manos. Hay otra cosa de la que debes encargarte. _

― Dígame, ¿De qué se trata señor?

Se pasó la mano por su cabello de nuevo mientras su otra mano se mantenía en el volante, su frustración se notaba con cada momento que pasaba el hecho de recordar a esa _molestia_ lo sacaba de quicio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar temas tan delicados?, pero por momentos se arrepentía el haberla tratado de esa manera, no es que quisiera de hablar de eso con una persona que apenas conocía, pero ella… ella era diferente, algo dentro de él se sentía cómodo al estar con ella. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que el sonido de su celular hizo que se sobresaltara, al llegar al semáforo que estaba en rojo, sacó su celular.

―Hmp… un mensaje. ― Abrió su bandeja de mensajes y se dispuso a leer el mensaje.

― _No dejo de pensar en la tontería que cometí ayer, le ruego que me disculpe Señor Uchiha, no fue mi intención ofenderlo con mi curiosidad, suplico su perdón, dígame que tengo que hacer para que no me odie.- atte. Sakura Haruno. _― El Uchiha a terminar de leer el mensaje sonrío de medio lado, suspiro, tendría que pensar en un castigo para la Haruno, el semáforo se puso en verde y al aplastar el acelerador para avanzar sintió como su cuerpo entero dejaba una carga detrás.

Dejó el celular en su bolso. Ya había mandado el mensaje, después de media hora escribiéndolo y borrándolo al segundo siguiente, se había decidido a por fin aplastar el icono de "enviar" rogando a todos los dioses habidos y por haber por la compasión del pelinegro.

Dirigió su mirada al frente al sentir una mirada sobre ella y se encontró con unos ojos negros mirándola fijamente.

― ¿Quién eres tú? ― Se sorprendió un poco la manera tan directa con la que se había dirigido a ella, pero a la vez le recordó a otro pelinegro que conocía.

― Me llamó Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto. ―Una sonrisa sincera se extendió en sus labios, el hombre que se encontraba acostado la observó por unos momentos, era una mujer muy bella de eso no había duda.

― Soy Itachi Uchiha ― Sakura asintió y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro se acercó a la cama del Uchiha. ―Se quién es señor Uchiha, trabajo con su hermano Sasuke. ― Itachi la miró con sorpresa pero a los cuantos segundos, sonrío de una manera muy calida sorprendiendo a la mujer. ―_Tan parecidos en algunas cosas pero tan diferentes en otras._ ―

― Debe ser muy difícil trabajar con mi hermano pequeño, señorita Haruno y dígame Itachi a secas y tutéeme, no soy mucho mayor que usted. ― La chica le sonrío y asintió.

―Entonces tenga la confianza de tratarme de la misma manera, por favor ― El chico asintió como respuesta.

― Y dime bella Sakura, ¿Qué hace una mujer como tú, metida en esta horrible habitación de hospital visitando a un pobre loco como yo?

― Fueron cosas del destino, no esperaba verlo aquí ― al notar la mirada seria del hombre se dio cuenta de su error ― Quiero decir, no esperaba verte aquí. Yo estaba haciendo historias clínicas anoche cuando…. ― El hombre comprendió y asintió para que no continuara con lo que estaba por decir. ― ¿Eres doctora, Sakura? ―

― No, estaba estudiando medicina cuando mis padres fallecieron, y tuve que dejarlo por hacerme cargo de la empresa.

― Debe ser muy difícil sacrificar tus sueños.

― Lo es. Pero no se preocupe por mí, soy una chica fuerte. Pero ayer estaba aquí por una discusión que tuve con su hermano. ―

― ¿Discusión? ―

― Si, mi curiosidad exaspero al señor Uchiha y pues… necesitaba distraerme haciendo lo que más me gusta, aunque solo sea haciendo historias clínicas. ― Itachi asintió comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

― ¿Y porque discutió con mi bello hermanito? ― Sakura se sonrojó al instante, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había dicho ni en el problema en que se estaba metiendo, así que tomó la vía fácil y decidió desviar el tema. ―Permítame revisar sus heridas. ― El Uchiha entendió que ella no iba a hablar al respecto y respeto la decisión de ella y permitió que ella se acercara a checarle las muñecas, el volteó su rostro mirando al techo evitando a toda costa la visión que pudiera tener de la sangre, sintió como ella con cuidado soltaba una de sus ataduras y revisaba con cuidado su vendaje.

―Sakura, ya te dije que no me llames de usted… me haces sentir viejo―

―L-lo siento―

Salió de aquella habitación con una sonrisa en sus labios, ahora que había conocido a Itachi tenía sus dudas de que el asesinara a su familia, él era tan inteligente, simpático, amable… en fin todo lo que Sasuke no era, exceptuando lo de la inteligencia. Se había encariñado tan rápido con él, que se prometió a ella misma que visitaría con más seguido al Uchiha, se sentía muy a gusto con él y había nacido en ella una confianza hacia él que no podía explicarse. ―_Debo estar loca como para confiar en alguien como él_―

Al acercarse a su automóvil recordó el mensaje que había mandado al Uchiha y revisó su celular encontrando que en la pantalla destacaba un simbolito con forma de mensaje, se apresuró y abrió el mensaje.

―_Sigo pensando en su castigo señorita Haruno… Mañana le tendré noticias. Buenas noches._ ― Un suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios y se subió a su automóvil y emprendió el viaje de regreso a su hogar.

Al mirar por el espejo retrovisor un automóvil detrás de ella captó su atención, lucía sospechoso. Aceleró un poco y noto como el coche de atrás aceleraba de igual manera, su corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. ―_Tranquila Sakura, no te alteres debe ser una coincidencia._ ― Y pensando en eso decidió cambiar su camino… al ver que el automóvil definitivamente la seguía, sacó su celular y marco al primer número que aparecía en "ultimas llamadas realizadas", espero unos segundos hasta que una voz masculina le contesto.

―Le dije que esperara hasta mañana señorita Haruno, todavía no…. ―

―Señor Uchiha ― La voz asustada de Sakura captó la atención de Sasuke y sintió como su estómago se comprimía.

― ¿Señorita Haruno, que sucede? ―

― Creo que alguien me sigue.

― ¿Cómo lo sabe? ―

― Eh intentado engañarlo cambiando de camino y dando vueltas inesperadas, pero aún me sigue. Estoy asustada― Uchiha al oírla piso con fuerza el acelerador ― ¿En dónde está Sakura?

― Estoy en la avenida Yakumashi, entre la tercera y la cuarta. ―

― No está lejos de donde estoy Sakura, no se preocupe, ¿Cómo es su automóvil?

― Es un sedán color azul oscuro. Sasuke creo que intenta acorralarme, se está acercando mucho y cuando intento dar una vuelta se mete en el camino y me lo impide. ― Sasuke buscaba con desesperación el automóvil de la peli rosa pero no lo veía por ningún lado, un carro se metió en su camino haciendo que frenara de repente, al mirar más allá del carro de enfrente vio como un sedán con las características que le había dicho la mujer pasaba a una velocidad considerable seguida muy de cerca por una camioneta negra. Sasuke intento adelantar al carro de adelante pero fue imposible.

― Sakura ¿Dónde está? ― No recibió respuesta y su corazón latió con más fuerza, ― ¡Sakura contésteme maldita sea!― de nuevo no hubo respuesta, con desesperación intento de nuevo librarse del automóvil de enfrente pudiendo adelantarlo en esta ocasión, dio vuelta en la intersección donde había visto irse la mujer y su perseguidor, piso el acelerador hasta el fondo dejando tras de sí las marcas de las llantas en el pavimento. Se sentía desesperado, tenía que encontrar a la mujer cueste lo que cueste.

― ¡Maldición!― Escucho la voz de la mujer y por unos segundos sintió alivio al oírla. ― ¡Me cerró el camino, bajo del auto y viene hacia acá! ¡Ayúdeme Sasuke! ― A los segundos escucho como la puerta se abría y los ruidos de la mujer tratando de defenderse negándose a bajar del automóvil, se escucharon unos cuantos golpes y a la mujer gritando cada vez más lejos, su sangre bajo hasta sus pies y aceleró todo lo que su automóvil se lo permitía.

Sakura trataba de zafarse del agarre de aquél sujeto pero sin duda era más fuerte que ella, sintió como el hombre la empujaba contra la pared haciendo que ella se golpeara en la cabeza, al instante sintió mareo e intento mantenerse de pie, pero recibió una cachetada tumbándola al piso, ya en el suelo sintió un hilo de sangre correr en su labio inferior se levantó un poco con el apoyo de sus manos y alzando la vista trato de ver a su atacante pero su vista estaba distorsionada y no podía distinguir nada, sintió una patada en el estómago haciendo que rodara sobre el pavimento, sintió como su cuerpo se quedaba sin aire y tocio con fuerza. ―_No puedo rendirme, tengo que resistir_― Sintió otro golpe en su cabeza haciendo que ella no pudiera moverse por más que lo intentará, sus ojos podían ver los pies de su atacante que no estaba muy lejos de ella. Después de unos segundos percibió como el hombre ponía algo de metal en su cabeza.

― Este es tu fin, Sakura. ― Cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe final, cuando sintió como la cosa de metal se apartaba bruscamente de su cabeza. Abriendo con pesadez los ojos pudo distinguir entre sombras como dos figuras peleaban, pero poco a poco su conciencia se fue desvaneciendo sumiéndola en una profunda oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fin del Capítulo 8! <strong>

**¿Qué les pareció? Lamento muchísimo subirlo hasta ahorita, pero acabo de terminar de escribirlo. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer, y unas gracias especiales por sus maravillosos reviews, en serio que aprecio muchísimo que se tomen el tiempo de escribirme. **

**¡Muchas gracias! **

**¡No duden en dejarme un review! **

**Hasta pronto! **


	9. Complot

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía **

"―_Pasado_―"

-_Pensamiento_―

―Dialogo

"**Complot"**

Sonrío de nuevo y vio con atención a la mujer que caminaba a su lado, escuchaba atentamente todo lo que ella le decía pero a veces le era imposible perderse en esos ojos, volvió la vista enfrente y trato de recuperar el hilo de la conversación pero el sonido de un teléfono de celular lo distrajo. Hinata se disculpó por la interrupción y buscaba en su bolso su móvil, después de unos segundos lo encontró y contesto la llamada.

― Hyuga ― Escuchaba con atención mientras Naruto la observaba con detenimiento, y con alarma vio como Hinata comenzaba a palidecer y abría poco a poco sus ojos con sorpresa al momento que una solitaria lagrima caía desde sus ojos, recorría sus pómulos y se perdía en el mentón.

― Entiendo, voy para allá. Gracias por avisar. ― Hinata sin decir nada, dejo caer su teléfono al momento en que dejaba caer sus brazos, derrotada. Naruto con rapidez se agacho para recoger el celular y se puso en frente de Hinata, al instante se dio cuenta que tenía una mirada perdida y que su cara estaba completamente pálida. Con cuidado de no alterar a la Hyuga, Naruto puso el celular de ella en su bolsillo y después puso cada una de sus manos en los hombros de Hinata, la llamo por su nombre pero ella no dio señales de haberlo escuchado, así que con un poco de fuerza movió con cuidado a Hinata, ella en esta ocasión si le puso atención y al verlo a los ojos comenzó a llorar. Sintió como cada fibra de su ser se estremecía por aquella visión y sin pensarlo dos veces la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo con fuerza. No sabía que era lo que la había puesto así, pero él estaría para ella… siempre.

Ella poco a poco correspondió el abrazo y los sollozos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más y más audibles. Él no sabía que hacer así que solo atino a abrazarla con más fuerza y depositar un pequeño beso en su cabello. Después de unos minutos, sintió como iba tranquilizándose pero en ningún momento hizo alguna seña de quererse apartar de él.

― Hinata, ¿Qué sucedió?... ¿Quién era? ― La preocupación era notable en su voz.

― Sa-sakura― Le dio tiempo para que ella dijera algo más, pero ella no dijo nada más.

― ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar Hinata?, mi coche no está muy lejos de aquí. ― Hinata se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos, asintiendo.

― Al Hospital Konoha, por favor. ― Naruto asintió, la tomo de la mano y empezaron a caminar. A pesar de que se moría de la curiosidad y preocupación por saber que le había pasado a la peli rosa, no se atrevió a preguntar, consideraba mejor darle un poco de espacio a Hinata para que pudiera asimilar todo, fuese lo que fuese.

Sasuke que ya había sido atendido por las enfermeras, observaba con atención como Kakashi caminaba de un lado a otro. Se tomó un tiempo para observar con detenimiento el semblante del peli gris; las facciones de su rostro demostraban la gran preocupación que sentía por Sakura, pero por momentos aquella preocupación se volvía enojo y luego pasaba a la ira, a la tristeza y un sinfín de sentimientos, que sin duda provenían de la rápida mente de Kakashi. Por quinta vez en la media hora que llevaban ahí, Kakashi tomo asiento al lado de él, dejando caer su cuerpo cansado en la silla en aquella sala de espera, Sasuke recargo su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y vio de reojo a Kakashi, quien pasaba una mano por todo su rostro en un gesto claro de frustración.

― Sera mejor que te calmes Kakashi, lo único que vas a lograr es un hoyo en el piso― El aludido no contesto pero tenía su mirada puesta en el techo.

― Mocoso, no me digas que hacer. ― Sasuke como respuesta cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros. Sentía como su cuerpo pesaba y como las heridas le escocían, pero a pesar de que ya le habían dicho que se fuera a su casa, él no se movería de ahí hasta tener noticias de ella. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y veía como la gente pasaba en frente de ellos sin detenerse siquiera a mirarlos.

―Deberías irte a tu casa Sasuke. ―

― No me iré hasta saber como esta. ―

― Esta viva gracias a ti Sasuke… lo menos que puedes hacer es irte a descansar. Puedo poner a unos de mis hombres que te escolten hasta tu casa y quedarse ahí a que te vigilen. ― Sasuke levantó una ceja y volteó a ver al otro hombre.

― No quiero que me escolten. ―

― Es lo mejor… después que esa rata se escapara, no puedo darme el lujo que vaya tras de ti…. Solo es algo provisional, hasta que demos con él. ―

Sasuke solo lo escucho, dirigió su mirada al frente tratando de recordar los acontecimientos de aquellas últimas dos horas.

"_Sasuke bajo con rapidez de su automóvil sin perder el tiempo comenzó a correr al callejón pero se paralizo al ver la escena; un hombre apoyaba el cañón de un arma en la cabeza de Sakura. Sin perder tiempo corrió y le dio un puñetazo al hombre en la cara haciendo que él hombre cayera hacia atrás, Sasuke dio una rápida mirada a Sakura, dándose cuenta del daño que le había ocasionado y la furia se fue apoderando poco a poco de él, Kisame se levantó con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su labio inferior viendo con una ira asesina al hombre que estaba en frente de él y lo reconoció al instante, una sonrisa cargada de burla se dibujó en sus labios. _

―_Vaya, vaya…. Sasuke Uchiha― Sasuke lo observo con sorpresa pero no dejo de verlo poniendo especial atención a todos sus movimientos. Algo en ese hombre le hacía familiar pero por más que intentara identificarlo no podía reconocerlo. _―_Y dime… ¿Cómo está Itachi?, Me dijeron que estaba en el manicomio, pobrecito_― _La sonrisa de Kisame no desapareció y lució aún más "radiante" cuando vio confusión en los ojos del Uchiha._ ―_Volverse loco, después de haber matado a su familia, ¿Qué conveniente no?_ ― _Sasuke mantuvo la distancia entre él y aquel hombre, solo quería terminar con esto e ir a ver a Sakura, aparto por unos segundos la mirada de él y vio con preocupación a Sakura pero lo que no advirtió fue el golpe en el estómago que recibió, sacándole el aire en el acto haciendo que se doblara por completo. Comenzó a toser por el golpe, pero el sonido de un chasquido llamó su atención, al dirigir su mirada al frente, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y el color de su rostro desapareció. Enfrente de él estaba parado Kisame con una pistola en su mano apuntándolo, Sasuke con dolor se incorporó con lentitud, y Kisame siguió apuntándolo a la cabeza en todo momento mientras una sonrisa, con algo que no supo identificar, se dibujaba en su rostro. _

― _Otro Uchiha en la lista, ¿Qué te parece mi querida Samehada?, ¿No sientes esa adrenalina electrizante?― Sasuke no entendió a lo que se refería, vio el suave movimiento de su mano sobre el arma y supo que su vida estaba por acabar por lo que cerró los ojos, el sonido de una explosión hizo que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera, pero un grito hizo que abriera los ojos. El hombre que unos segundos antes lo apuntaba a la cabeza con un arma, se agarraba la mano con la que sostenía la pistola que en ese momento estaba sangrando, por unos segundos no entendió lo que sucedía pero al girar hacia su derecha, hacia la entrada del callejón, distinguió la figura de Kakashi sostenía su arma apuntándolo hacia el otro hombre. Sasuke dejo su cuerpo caer al asfalto, puso su mano en su abdomen sintiendo u dolor punzante al momento de exhalar el aire que había estado reteniendo. Su visión se hizo borrosa, pero hizo todo lo que pudo para no perder la conciencia pero volvió en si cuando sintió su cuerpo moverse, su vista poco a poco se fue enfocando y pudo distinguir a Kakashi que lo veía con una mirada preocupada, escucho una serie de sonidos que no pudo distinguir y poco a poco su mundo fue sumiéndose en una inmensa oscuridad."_

Frunció el ceño con molestia al recordar su debilidad y haber caído en la inconciencia. Odiaba mostrarse débil frente a los demás, chasqueo la lengua con molestia y se puso de pie, sintió un dolor punzante en el abdomen por lo que se llevó una mano a ese lugar. Kakashi hablaba por teléfono con un tono de voz agresivo, después de unas cuantas palabras más, aventó el celular con fuerza el celular contra una pared. Sasuke lo observó y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a Kakashi tan alterado.

Kakashi se llevó una mano a su cabello revolviéndolo en el momento, pateo uno de los asientos de aquella sala de espera, observó por unos segundos la silla, dirigió su vista al reloj y al percatarse de la hora, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, olvidando completamente al Uchiha.

Aventó los papeles con fuerza y enojo, lanzó un grito furioso y se halo el cabello. Perdió el control y comenzó a aventar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, otro hombre lo veía con calma desde su asiento e incluso se podía notar una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

― ¡Soy un Idiota!_―_

― Lo eres… _― _Kabuto vio con desprecio a Sai, el cual lo miraba con un rostro impasible. Estaba perdido definitivamente. No sabía qué hacer, todos sus planes acababan de irse por la borda. El celular de Sai lo distrajo por unos momentos.

― _¿_Diga?_ ―_Espero unos segundos, agradeció por la información y termino con la llamada. Se puso de pie, se acomodó su saco, vio con mirada prepotente a Kabuto y volvió a dibujar esa sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

―Sera mejor que arregles el desastre de tu oficina, Kakashi viene para acá_― _Los ojos de Kabuto se abrieron por completo y palideció al instante, Sai disfruto de la reacción del Yakushi, y salió de la oficina.

Al salir de la oficina, salió por las escaleras de servicio, no era la primera vez que las utilizaba y sonrío, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo el plan; Yakushi había cavado su propia tumba y no había tenido que mover ni un solo dedo, solo faltaba Orochimaru, pero ese era fácil, solo tenía que mover las piezas adecuadas y estaría igual de perdido que Kabuto. Al llegar al lobby de la empresa de la Haruno descubrió que un auto estaba estacionado al frente de la empresa, camino con rapidez y sin perder el tiempo se subío al automóvil.

― Y dime, ¿Cuál fue la reacción del Yakushi? _―_

― Épica señor. Le hubiera encantado verla._ ― _El hombre que estaba al lado de Sai, se recargo en el asiento de la limosina.

― Supongo que sí, pero aún no es el momento. Lo que me importa en este momento es la junta de asociados que se viene con el ataque a Sakura."Mientras el gato no esté, los ratones hacen fiesta"_ ― _

― Los papeles que conseguí de la oficina de Sasuke, deberían de funcionar, ¿no?_ ―_

―Deberían… por lo menos para crear la duda en los socios del "mal manejo de la empresa" y hacerlos creer que la señorita Haruno está entregándole la empresa al Uchiha_―_

― Pero Uchiha lo negará todo._ ― _

― Tenemos suficiente tiempo hasta que regrese Sakura, ella es la única que le informaría de la situación a Sasuke, y para cuando eso pase ya le habremos arrebatado la empresa a Sakura_― _

― Señor Shimura, veo que tiene fríamente calculado._ ―_

― Así es mi querido Sai, solo espero que todo salga de acuerdo a lo planeado._ ― _ Sai solo asintió y vio como Danzo sacaba una botella de wiski del mini bar y se servía un vaso, vaciándolo de un trago.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, sintió una punzada de dolor en su cabeza, y sintió como alguien sostenía su mano con fuerza.

― ¿Sakura?, Sakura soy yo, Hinata_― _Sakura observó a su amiga y vio preocupación en sus ojos y sonrío para calmarla,

― Estoy bien Hinata_― _Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas pero las contuvo, no hubieron palabras, solo hubo una Hinata apretando su mano y ella cerró sus ojos sumiéndose en la tranquilidad del mundo de los sueños.

Itachi se encontraba sentado en su cama, vio a través de la ventana y se dio cuenta que ya había llegado la noche. Después de unos segundos, se puso de pie y camino a la puerta de su habitación y se percató de que no había nadie cuidando su puerta. Este era el momento que había estado esperando desde que escuchó a las enfermeras al otro lado del pasillo. Con precaución salió de su habitación y recordando lo que habían dicho las enfermeras mientras lo revisaban y él se hacía el dormido. Tomo un rumbo fijo y al llegar a su destino, abrió la puerta que se encontraba en frente de él.

Al entrar vio a una mujer de un peculiar cabello color rosado que se encontraba dormida, con sigilo se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, procurando que no se despertarla, por alguna razón en el poco tiempo que había estado charlando con él, se había convertido en alguien importante para él. Era la única persona que lo había tratado como una persona y no como lo que era… un "loco".

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose llamo su habitación, volteó la mirada con rapidez a la puerta de la habitación y vio a un hombre de cabello rubio que lo miraba con sorpresa.

― Itachi, ¿Qué haces aquí? _― _

― Naruto_― _

**¡Hola! **

**Si, ya sé que es demasiado corto, lo siento :$, tratare de hacerlo lo más largo posible la próxima vez. Por mientras, les agradezco mucho a todos por darse el tiempo de leer la historia y por dejarme un comentario de lo que piensan de la historia. **

**¡Muchisimas gracias a todos! **

**Hasta pronto. **


	10. Atormentados

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía **

"―_Pasado_―"

-_Pensamiento_―

―Dialogo―

* * *

><p><strong>Atormentados<strong>

Sus pasos eran tranquilos, mientras mantenía sus manos en el bolsillo y dirigía la vista al techo sin fijarse por donde iba, solo pensaba en la mujer que le arrebataba el sueño, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, movió su cabeza de un lado al otro y sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía ante el recuerdo de ella. Se detuvo delante de una puerta y abrió la puerta con lentitud, pero se detuvo por completo cuando vio la silueta de un hombre de pie al lado de Sakura, el hombre volteo hacia donde él estaba y su respiración se detuvo.

― Itachi ¿Qué haces aquí? ―

― Naruto― El aludido lo observo con atención sin pasar por alto el aspecto deplorable que mostraba Itachi, sintió como su cuerpo se volvía a estremecer y su estómago se comprimía dolorosamente. Su corazón sintió tristeza al comprender todo por lo que había pasado Itachi y deseo con todas sus fuerzas ir a abrazar al que alguna vez había visto como su hermano mayor, sin poderse contener, Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia Itachi, esté lo observaba con miedo y comenzó a retroceder hasta que su espalda toco la pared. Naruto se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de él e Itachi comenzó a temblar demostrando el miedo que sentía.

En cuestión de segundos, sin que Itachi se lo esperara, sintió los brazos fuertes y calurosos de Naruto rodeando su cuerpo. Dejo caer sus brazos, con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro; las lágrimas se estaban acumulando en sus ojos pero como todo buen Uchiha, no las dejo escapar. Sintió unas palmadas en la espalda, mientras Naruto se separaba de él mientras lo veía, pero había algo en su mirada que no supo descifrar.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo en este hospital Itachi? ¿Te enfermaste?, ¿Qué te paso? ― Itachi no respondió, pero escondió sus manos tras su espalda, mientras bajaba la mirada. Naruto observo cada uno de sus movimientos y no se le escapo el "pequeño" detalle de los vendajes que cubrían las muñecas del pelinegro.

― Supongo que te escapaste― Itachi siguió sin responder. ― ¿De dónde conoces a Sakura? ―

― E-ella vino a mi habitación, y hablo conmigo. Yo solo quería asegurarme que estaría bien ― Naruto asintió, poniendo atención a la mujer que se encontraba a un lado de ellos, con los ojos cerrados y con una respiración pausada.

Itachi no había cambiado, a pesar de todo, él seguía preocupándose por los demás aunque no los conociera del todo.

― ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? ― La voz de Itachi lo sacó del pasado; cuando Itachi era su héroe, por siempre ser compasivo, humilde, caritativo y muchas cosas más. Naruto se encogió de hombros y regresando su vista a su acompañante le resumió todos los acontecimientos de esa tarde. Al terminar el relato, Itachi se quedó en silencio y sintió un sabor amargo en su boca, paso saliva tratando de eliminar aquel sabor, y se acercó a Sakura y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Sakura, enredando mechones rosas en sus dedos.

― ¿Y saben quién fue? ―

― Si, Kakashi me dio una foto para que se las diera a mis guardaespaldas y a los de Sasuke, aún no tienen mucha información de él, pero siguen buscándolo― Naruto sacó del bolsillo de su saco una hoja de papel que estaba doblada por la mitad, la extendió y se la enseño a Itachi.

Itachi al verla, sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de aquella hoja y de Naruto, chocando contra la pared haciendo que del golpe cayera al piso, aún en el suelo, Itachi siguió haciendo el intento de alejarse de Naruto, a pesar de que la pared le impedía moverse más.

Los recuerdos en trozos de aquella noche le llegaron de golpe…

_Itachi salía de su trabajo con su maletín en la mano, se desato la corbata y subió con pesar a su automóvil, lo encedió, y puso el radio, escuchando música de fondo..._

"― _Hoy la luna se ve diferente, la noche tiene algo…._― _Y con ese pensamiento y un presentimiento que se instalaba en su pecho, puso en marcha su automóvil con destino a su hogar. _

…

_Todo estaba oscuro, sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados a esa oscuridad, sintió un aroma diferente que llamaba su atención, a tientas puso las llaves en una repisa y siguió caminando mientras llamaba a sus padres y a su hermano. _

…

_Destellos, explosión, y algo golpeando contra el suelo. Su cerebro no identificaba lo que estaba pasando al final del corredor, pero sentía como entraba en un estado de ausencia, donde no podía ver ni sentir nada con claridad, parecía como si se sumiera en un sueño._

…

_Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, el sutil aroma a pólvora inundaba sus fosas nasales y se instalaba en su memoria. Sintió su cuerpo caer, pero fue sostenido por sus manos antes de caer por completo, su respiración era entrecortada, lágrimas se escapaban de su rostro, cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió un líquido viscoso y caliente que llegaba a sus manos. Al abrir los ojos, vio un camino de un líquido color rojo llegar y detenerse en sus manos, él con lentitud, fue levantando sus manos hasta la altura de sus ojos, vio como sus manos temblaban y al bajarlas un poco, vio dos cuerpos en el piso. Él ya sabía de quienes se trataban. Su vista se fijó en una tercera persona que se encontraba sentado en el suelo con su espalda recargada en la pared, vio como sangre manchaba el pecho de su hermano menor, y en ese momento sus pensamientos dejaron de ser coherentes, y una risa mal_

…

_Su cuerpo estaba en el suelo, sintió como alguien ponía un objeto duro y frio en su mano, y tomaba cada uno de sus dedos presionando con fuerza aquel objeto. _

―_Disfruta de la cárcel._ ― _Escucho una risa cargada de malicia y abrió los ojos, la imagen era distorsionada pero al intentar levantar la mirada, vio a un hombre de pie a su lado, que lo miraba con unos ojos pequeños negros, y unos dientes peculiares que le recordaban a un tiburón. El hombre al notar la mírada de Itachi sobre él, extendió aún más la sonrisa. ―Buenas noches Uchiha― Y sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, sumiéndolo en una terrible oscuridad _

…

Itachi comenzó a gritar, haciendo que los vellos de su cuerpo se enchinaran, el grito de su "hermano mayor", eran tan desgarradores que sintió miedo, sintió _su _miedo…

Dejo caer la hoja, mientras corría hacia Itachi tratando de calmarlo, pero aunque le hablara y lo moviera tratando de que entrara en razón, él no respondía. Itachi no dejaba de ver la hoja de papel que estaba en el suelo y tampoco dejaba de gritar.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y por ella entraron varias personas, hicieron a Naruto a un lado y trataron de someter al pelinegro, pero lo hicieron con tal fuerza que lastimaron las muñecas de esté, haciendo que comenzaran a sangrar de nuevo. Itachi al sentir la sangre llenar sus vendajes y bajar por sus brazos detuvo sus movimientos abruptamente, temblando, separó sus ojos de la hoja del suelo y la dirigió su vista a sus muñecas, el miedo paso al terror cuando vio la sangre, y la poca "cordura" que le quedaba, desapareció.

Sasuke entró a la habitación de Sakura, no había nada inusual en ella, y camino hacia la cama donde descansaba la muchacha, la observó por unos minutos y acercó una silla al lado de la cama y se sentó. La observó atentamente, recorriendo cada una de sus facciones, y asegurándose que nadie estaba con él en la habitación, toco su mano y la acarició. Cerró sus ojos al sentir la suave piel de su mano bajo la suya, y suspiró. Estaba cansado, pero no quería irse a su departamento. Prefería quedarse ahí y estar al pendiente de ella. A pesar de todo, de su molesta curiosidad, de su molesta torpeza, y de su molesto… todo, él se sentía diferente con ella, no la conocía lo suficiente, pero lo poco que conocía, llamaba su atención; su destreza para los negocios, su sonrisa inquebrantable a pesar de haber perdido a sus padres, su mirada llena de alegría a pesar de que él haber visto tristeza en ellos cuando la conoció…. Pero lo que más llamaba su atención era su fuerza, la fuerza que la hacía: sonreír, querer ser feliz y seguir adelante. Por eso mismo, no entendía como a pesar de que ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente aquel, no había mostrado mejoría. Frunció su ceño y chasqueo la lengua ―_Dos semanas y todavía no despiertas molestia._ ―y como había hecho por esas dos largas semanas, después de un pesado día en la oficina, se recargó en la silla, saco unos papeles de su maletín y los revisaba… el trabajo nunca terminaba, y ahora menos que había asumido un rol como gerente temporal en la empresa de Haruno. Hinata se había ofrecido para hacer ese trabajo, pero él no se lo había permitido. No confiaba más que en él, y no iba a permitir que alguien más hiciera ese trabajo. Todo era obviamente por que su empresa estaba involucrada con la empresa de la Haruno. No había otra razón. Solo era estrictamente trabajo… o al menos eso quería creer.

….

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y él todavía no llegaba a nada. Aventó los papeles que estaban en su escritorio con frustración. Orochimaru se había escabullido de sus manos, ahora más que nunca, sabía que existía una relación con la muerte de sus amigos los Haruno, pero la serpiente había eliminado toda prueba que pudiera tener en contra de él. Había actuado como un novato al ponerlo sobre aviso, y se castigó mentalmente por su estupidez, se había complicado su trabajo… y todo había sido por su culpa. Escucho como alguien se detenía detrás de la puerta de su oficina y le daba pequeños golpecitos.

―Adelante― Segundos después, apareció Shikamaru detrás de la puerta, mientras la iba abriendo poco a poco. Entró por completo a la oficina y vio los papeles regados por toda la oficina.

― Esto es problemático― Kakashi no respondió pero no dejo de verlo, esperaba que le dijera por que venía.

― Hemos recibido una llamada, parece ser que encontraron un cadáver en las orillas de la ciudad, tenemos que ir. ― Kakashi asintió, se puso de pie y salieron de la oficina.

…

Detuvieron el automóvil en un terreno baldío, y bajaron del automóvil. Kakashi observo con atención el lugar, tratando de descifrar algo, pero con molestia, descubrió que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber encontrado se había visto entorpecido por los incompetentes de los policías, que habían invadido la zona. Con paso firme, se acercó al lugar donde se veía una bolsa negra de cadáver, se agacho y con sus manos enguantadas abrió el zipper de la bolsa. Vio con atención el cadáver y su enojo comenzaba a mostrarse en sus facciones. Cerró con fuerza la bolsa y se puso de pie, se quitó los guantes, y se alejó del cadáver. De nuevo alguien había hecho de las suyas y lo habían adelantado, de nuevo, cuando creía tener algo en sus manos, se le escapaba. Pateo con fuerza la llanta del automóvil más cercano, se recargo en el automóvil, se cruzó de brazos y pensó….

Shikamaru, observaba a Kakashi desde lejos, le dio unos minutos para que se tranquilizara y luego se acercó a él. ― Es él… ¿verdad?, El que ataco a Sakura― Kakashi asintió, pero no dijo nada más.

― Lo que me interesa saber, es ¿Por qué lo mataron? ― Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

― Supongo que por que puso en peligro a sus jefes al atacar a Sakura. ―

― Es lo más probable. Lo llevaré a la morgue y le haré una autopsia, te mandare un informe con el reporte y una lista de mis sospechosos. ― Kakashi asintió, y sin decir más, se subió a su automóvil y se marchó. Shikamaru lo observó hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión, negó con la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y se fue a darle las instrucciones correspondientes a los policías.

….

Kabuto se encontraba en el baño de su casa, con sus manos recargadas en el lavamanos, sentía su cuerpo temblar. Una rápida mirada a sus manos y con rapidez abrió el grifo y metió sus manos al chorro de agua, comenzó a tallarse las manos mientras que el agua que se iba por el desagüe se teñía de rojo. Lo había hecho, había acabado con esa peste. Lo había subestimado, y eso le había dado ventaja. Aunque no pareciera, él estaba entrenado para eso, para matar. A pesar de su aspecto, le habían enseñado a usar la fuerza del oponente en contra de él mismo, obteniendo así él la victoria de toda pelea. Kisame era fuerte, de eso no había duda. Pero él había podido con él, y eso hacía que sintiera una especie de orgullo.

― Todo sea por estar fuera de peligro. ―

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? <strong>

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, cada vez son más y más los que le dan la oportunidad a mis invenciones, y por ello les estoy eternamente agradecida. Como ven, las cosas se están poniendo color de hormiga, pero poco a poco las cosas van desarrollándose… Espero que haya sido de su agrado. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por seguir mi historia **** Muchas gracias **

**Que tengan una bellísima noche! **

**Hasta pronto! **


	11. Chantajes

**¡Hola! :)**

**Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es completamente mía**

**¡Gracias por pasar a leer!**

_"-Recuerdos-"_

_-Pensamientos_

_-_Diálogos

**Espero que disfruten la historia :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chantajes<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

Sentía una pequeña incomodidad en los ojos; una luz proveniente de algún lugar le comenzaba a molestar, con pereza movió su cuerpo pero algo se lo impedía. Intento abrir poco a poco los ojos pero le pesaban demasiado, como si sus ojos no hubieran sido abiertos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero poco a poco, obedeciendo a lo que ella les mandaba, comenzaron a abrirse. Al principio, la luz le molestaba pero se fue acostumbrando gradualmente y al abrirlos trato de incorporarse y al igual que los ojos, sus músculos reclamaban el no haber sido usados durante mucho tiempo, así que sintió todo su cuerpo pesado; cuando logró sentarse examino la habitación. Reconocía el lugar, era una habitación de hospital, frunció el ceño tratando de recordar él porque estaba ahí, y como un golpe mental, los recuerdos del ataque que había sufrido se hicieron presentes. Sintió como la habitación le daba vueltas, comenzó a sentir náuseas y que el aire le faltaba, estaba comenzando a perder la conciencia, todo veía borroso, pero unas manos fuertes se pusieron en sus hombros, y la llamo por su nombre, tratando de atraer su atención. Después de unos segundos su conciencia se fue recuperando y pudo ver a la persona que la tomaba por los hombros, unos ojos negros la veían con preocupación y al reconocerlos una sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro, el chico que la miraba al notar su sonrisa, sonrío de medio lado y se incorporó.

― Veo que ya ha despertado, señorita Haruno. ― Una sonrisa que derretiría el corazón de cualquier mujer, se fue formando en su varonil rostro. Aunque ella lo haya querido negar, no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza y su cuerpo se llenaba de un calor especial, uno que le daba una paz inexplicable.

― No me diga señorita Haruno, dígame Sakura.― Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza.

― Entonces Sa-ku-ra, dime Sasuke― Sakura no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo al oír su nombre salir de esos labios tan masculinos y apetecibles. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de eliminar esos pensamientos "perversos" que podían hacer que quedara en ridículo en frente de Sasuke y ahora que sentía que había algo diferente en su "relación" no quería echarlo a perder.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo eh estado aquí? ―

― Un par de semanas Sakura, pero no te preocupes yo mismo me eh echo cargo de tu empresa mientras te recuperabas, así que no te agobies con el trabajo por ahora, todo está bajo control. ― Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Sakura

―No estaba preocupada por el trabajo Sasuke. Dime, ¿Tú fuiste el que me ayudo esa noche, verdad? ― El chico solo dirigió su rostro a otro lado y asintió. Ella sonrío y tomó la mano de él, que se encontraba apoyada en su cama. Al sentir el toque de ella en su mano dirigió su vista a sus manos, y sintió "algo" recorrer su mano, subir por su brazo e instalarse en su pecho.

― Muchísimas gracias Sasuke, no tengo como pagarte el que me hayas salvado la vida. ― El solo la miro y no dijo nada, no quería dejar de sentir ese "algo", por lo que no aparto la mirada y no hizo nada que pudiera hacer que ella la apartara su mano de la suya.

No supieron cuánto tiempo paso, ni se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor, solo eran ellos dos. Sasuke sin proponérselo, se acercó al rostro de ella, quedaron frente a frente a unos cuantos centímetros de separación, ella lo vio con atención, a pesar lo poco que conocía de él, había un "no sé qué" que le llamaba demasiado la atención, hacía que su corazón latiera con rapidez y que la respiración se le escapara. El sentir el calor de su respiración en sus labios hacia que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaran, una especie de fuerza invisible hizo que su cuerpo se acercara al de él, y él, al ver el leve movimiento de ella, sonrió de medio lado y acortó la distancia entre ellos.

Sus labios apenas se rozaron, fue un roce que causo estragos en el corazón de cada uno de ellos, llenándolos de un calor tan especial y tan fuerte, que ninguno de los dos había sentido con anterioridad, él tomo el rosto de ella con su mano y acarició su mejilla mientras el suave roce se convertía en "caricias", los dos sintieron como sus corazones se derretían a causa del beso, y Sakura dejó escapar un suave suspiro.

― ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Ya despierta-tebayo! ― El sonido estruendoso de Naruto abriendo la puerta con fuerza, hizo que los dos jóvenes se separaran de golpe, Sakura solo pudo voltear a otro lado intentando que no se notara en sonrojo de sus mejillas y Sasuke solo atinó a ver con mirada asesina al chico. Naruto al darse cuenta de la incomodidad de los dos y de la mirada asesina de Sasuke hacia su persona hizo que un switch en su cabeza hiciera "clic" y sonrío con picardía hacia Sasuke.

― Creo que interrumpimos Hinata-chan, vámonos. ―

― Vete tú, tu interrumpiste, tu corres peligro no yo― Hinata empujo con fuerza a Naruto y al ver a Sakura despierta y viéndola con alegría en su rostro, comenzó a correr hacia ella, no le importo el hecho de haber empujado al Uchiha en el acto. Lo único quería era abrazar a Sakura con fuerza y así lo hizo. Se abrazaron con fuerza y comenzaron a llorar, una lloró desahogando la angustia que había sentido su corazón todo este tiempo al ver a su amiga en aquella cama sin moverse y la otra lloraba por todo lo que le había pasado y por el amor incondicional que su amiga le daba. Naruto vio con ternura la escena, él había sido testigo del dolor que Hinata acumulaba en su corazón al ver a su amiga en esa cama y al ver su felicidad, su propio corazón se sintió aliviado. Tan sumidos estaba Naruto en sus pensamientos que no noto como Sasuke se ponía a su lado, pero si noto el dolor punzante que sintió cuando esté le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

― ¡Teme!, ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ― Mientras se sobaba el lugar donde lo había golpeado Sasuke

― No me digas teme, dobe…. Y te lo mereces― Naruto lo vio con odio y Sasuke lo vio con indiferencia mientras se cruzaba de brazos dándole un aire altanero al pelinegro.

― ¡Apártense de la puerta par de inútiles, solo estorbando!― Los dos se apartaron de la puerta sorprendidos, dejando el paso a una mujer rubia que se acercaba con rapidez a Sakura y la abrazaba con fuerza.

…

…

…

Kakashi se recargó en su silla, completamente frustrado. Nara lo observaba con atención, no podía culparlo, a pesar de que habían hecho lo posible por dar con el asesino del tal Kisame, no habían logrado mucho, los policías se habían encargado de entorpecer cualquier investigación. Una idea se cruzó por su cabeza.

― Kakashi ¿Y si un policía tiene que ver con el asesino? ―Kakashi lo miro con atención.

― ¿A qué te refieres Shikamaru? ―

― Por lo general los policías son torpes, pero nunca había pasado que invadieran una escena del crimen de esta manera, por lo menos habían sabido mantener una escena de crimen, pero en esta ocasión fue muy diferente, ¿No crees que fue intencional? ― Kakashi lo miraba atento, se rehusaba a creer que tuvieran algo que ver, pero algo tenían que hacer.

― ¿Y cómo podríamos relacionarlos? ―

― Registros telefónicos, relaciones personales, turnos de trabajo. Debe de haber algo. ―Kakashi asintió, ―tú encárgate de eso. ―Shikamaru asintió, se puso de pie y se fue. Kakashi examino una pequeña hoja que había en su escritorio con varios nombres apuntados en ella, había considerado como principales sospechosos a los socios de la firma capital de la empresa de su "cerezo", eran los únicos que ganarían algo con la muerte de la pelirosa. Sus ojos se detuvieron en un nombre en especial "_Danzō Shimura", _nunca le había dado buena espina ese hombre y ahora mucho menos, era su principal sospechoso, pero no tenía pruebas en su contra. Siguió examinando la lista y "algo" hizo que pusiera atención en un segundo nombre "_Kabuto Yakushi_" ese chico era nuevo en la asociación pero comenzó a recordar el cómo Sakura se quejaba de él, alegando que a veces la miraba con odio y que la trataba irrespetuosamente, aunque ya había ido a hablar con él y no había encontrado nada sospechoso, algo le decía que debía ponerle mayor atención a aquel hombre.

Hizo uso de la computadora y comenzó a buscar toda la información del tal "Yakushi", no fue difícil encontrarlo, se puso a leer el archivo que existía de él y algo llamo su atención, estaba en eso cuando el sonido de su celular lo desconcentro, lo tomó y se dio cuenta que le había llegado un mensaje y sin perder tiempo lo abrió.

―"_Sakura despertó"_ ― Kakashi dejo lo que estaba haciendo, tomo su abrigo y salió como relámpago de su oficina.

…

…

…

El día pintaba excelente para él, desde que se había desecho de ese inútil, había podido respirar de nuevo. Había eliminado cualquier rastro que pudiera conducirlo a él, así que se sentía seguro… confiado.

Estaba trabajando tranquilamente hasta que su asistente le anuncio quien era el que lo había ido a visitar, su expresión de ser a una tranquila paso a ser una llena de molestia.

― No te ves muy feliz de verme Kabuto. ―

― No lo estoy, ¿Qué quieres Sai? ―

― Supongo que ya sabes que Kisame está muerto. ― Ante la mención del "cadáver" sonrío con suficiencia.

― Lo sé, una terrible pero relajante noticia. Una escoria menos en este mundo.―

― ¿Relajante? Deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices Kabuto, cualquiera podría oírte y pensar mal. ― Kabuto frunció el ceño.

― ¿A que viniste Sai? ―

― A que me des tu apoyo. ―

― ¿Apoyo? ― Kabuto lo miro con sorpresa pero luego frunció el ceño de nuevo.

― Sí, quiero tu firma en estos papeles. ― Sai le aventó unos papeles a Kabuto, el cual los tomó en el aire.

― ¿Qué es esto? ― Kabuto comenzó a examinar lo que el pelinegro le había aventado

― Es tu renuncia a los derechos de la empresa… ―

― No voy a firmar esto―

― Oh, claro que lo vas a firmar y además le cederás tu casi inexistente poder a mi jefe: Danzō Shimura. ― Kabuto lo vio con burla en sus ojos y le aventó los papeles de regreso por sobre el escritorio.

― No pienso firmar nada, ahora tengo mucho trabajo, ya vete por donde viniste. ― Sai mostro una sonrisa altanera en su rostro y se puso de pie, apoyo sus manos sobre el escritorio de Kabuto y se acercó a él con claras intenciones de intimidarlo.

― Creo que no has entendido, no te pregunté si lo querías hacer. Te estoy diciendo que lo hagas. ― Kabuto trato de no mostrarse intimidado por lo que se puso de pie.

― No voy a hacerlo―

― Bien, entonces será mejor que vaya a la estación de policía y hable con Hatake. Estará muy interesado en ver estas fotos. ― De un bolso oculto del abrigo de Sai, saco un sobre que aventó al escritorio, Kabuto lo observó y lo tomó, mientras Sai se enderezaba y prendía un cigarrillo. Al abrir el sobre la sangre le llego a los pies. El sobre contenía fotos de él mismo a punto de subir al avión de los Haruno con un maletín en su mano, en otras estaba afuera de la casa de Kisame entregándole una carpeta, y en otra, donde Kisame había abierto la carpeta y se distinguía la foto de Sakura dentro de ella. Tragó saliva.

― ¿De dónde las conseguiste? ―

― Tengo mis medios. Ahora firma, o estarán en el escritorio de Kakashi en menos de una hora. ― Y sin más remedio, Kabuto tomo los papeles que con anterioridad Sai le había aventado y los firmo.

― Así me gusta Kabuto, que seas obediente. ―

― Vete al infierno. ―

― Cuidado con la forma en que te expresas Kabuto, tengo otras fotos ¿Quién diría que el "inocente" de Kabuto podía matar un cristiano? ―

― ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

― No eres muy inteligente Kabuto aunque pienses que lo eres. Es muy fácil seguir tus pistas. Sencillamente eres un inútil.

― Púdrete. ―

― Yo también te quiero. Nos vemos luego. Y por cierto…. Yo que tu empezaba a buscar cajas para que metas tus cosas. ― Y sin decir otra palabra, Sai salió de su oficina dejando a un Kabuto muy molesto que empezó a aventar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Desde afuera la asistente escuchaba el ruido de la oficina de su jefe y se lamentaba lentamente _― "este día acaba de empeorar para mí_". ― El grito de su jefe llamándola por su nombre y "solicitando" su presencia lo acababa de afirmar… Estaba jodida.

…

…

…

Itachi se removió incomodo desde su cama, había pasado una mala noche, aunque lo último que recordaba es haber estado en la misma habitación que Naruto y Sakura…. Y de ahí… nada, su recuerdos de lo que había pasado eran oscuros y no sé atrevía a "sacarlos a la luz". Trato de incorporarse pero sintió las terribles correas en sus manos y pies, dejo caer su cabeza con pesadez en la almohada y dejo escapar un suspiro de derrota.

― Estas hecho un asco. ― La voz masculina lo sorprendió, pero la reconoció al instante.

― Cuando eres un loco, nadie se preocupa por ti. ―

― Cuando eres un asesino, nadie lo hace. ― Itachi solo sonrío.

― No todo es lo que parece, Sasuke-chan―

…

….

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fin del 11 capitulo! <strong>

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia, todos ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo **

**¡Se los agradezco de todo corazón! **

**¡No olviden dejar su review! **

**¡Gracias! **

**¡Hasta pronto! **


End file.
